The Adept
by Fyreheart
Summary: A woman schedules a long overdue vacation in England. Her only obligation is to deliver a scroll to Sir Hellsing. Unfortunately, the vacation doesn't go as planned. Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Really Going!

**Chapter 1 – I'm really going**

Katherine zipped and locked her wheeled carry-on with satisfaction and growing excitement. She was finally going to make it; she was at long last leaving on an extended vacation! So many holidays had been changed due to last minute requests for assistance or a growing crisis she couldn't ignore, but everything was relatively quiet in Chicago and she was packed and ready to go. Her mail was on hold, a friend had a key and would stop by twice weekly to check on the condo and to water the plants, emails had been sent to the network of her out-of-country dates and alternative contacts in her absence. She had mailed a few items that weren't allowed on airplanes to her hotel a few days earlier. The tour books were in her briefcase as was her laptop. She confirmed once more that her tickets, license and passport were safely tucked away in the security pouch under her shirt and decided she was at long last ready.

"You are practically aflame with delight over this trip" her kei'dran whispered in amusement, reflecting her elation back to her.

"You have no idea, love", she replied. "You know I haven't had a true holiday in over a decade. I'm going to enjoy every historical site in England, walk through every open garden, relish every play I can attend, plus I have tickets for the Royal Observatory to view the planetary alignment." The petite chestnut-haired woman danced several celebratory steps unable to contain her excitement.

She had only one obligation during her three-week holiday and it certainly wasn't a difficult undertaking. When her friend David Holt had learned she was actually leaving Chicago for London, he asked her to hand deliver a rare scroll to a former colleague of his, Sir Hellsing. He wasn't comfortable trusting it to an unknown courier service and he also thought it worthwhile for her to make the acquaintance of the Hellsing Organization director. He hadn't mentioned why Sir Hellsing might be important, but had assumed it might be related to a few of her more esoteric talents. "Network Katherine, always remember to network!" was one of his mantras. "You never know who might have an answer you might need someday."

The telephone rang, interrupting her thoughts as she verified once more that the scroll was locked in its case which was in turn firmly locked in a compartment in her briefcase.

"Katherine Wilde" was all she said upon picking up the telephone. "Good morning Ms. Wilde, your driver is here" responded the concierge's voice. "Thank you, Michael, please let him know I'm on my way down."

"I'll see you in England" whispered her kei'dran. The woman blew a kiss, locked the door and hurried to the elevator before someone else called or needed her.


	2. Chapter 2 American in London

**Chapter 2 – American in London**

Katherine's delighted smile upon arriving at Heathrow Airport never wavered during the customs inspection or as she made her way through the jostling crowds towards the ground transportation area. A small folding umbrella fit neatly inside either her briefcase or purse as needed, but she was pleased to see that it was only slightly overcast when she exited the terminal. Even though it was the end of May, she was glad for the light jacket she carried once she stepped outside. She had packed a hooded jacket with a zippered lining as well as a cardigan sweater in case she needed layers in the early summer temperatures. She had even packed a pair of gloves in the jacket's pocket. She had registered in advance with the hotel's airport service, and was pleased to see a van with Brown's stenciled on it was exactly where the hotel's confirmation email had said she would find it.

She had chosen Brown's hotel on purpose. It was situated in Mayfair and was one of the first true "hotels" of the 19th century, maintaining an air of Victorian elegance but with modern amenities. From the traditional doorman outside to the rich woodwork throughout the lobby to the courteous and respectful staff, she felt welcomed into another culture. She declined assistance with her two bags and headed to the elevator. "No , it's a lift" she reminded herself with another smile.

It was a short ride to the third floor and her room was at the far end of the hall, away from what could be the noisy lift area. Unlocking the door, she paused and smiled at the charming room, so unlike her more modern condo. Silk wallpaper covered the walls down to wood wainscoting, which covered the lower surface of the wall from a chair rail to the floor. The room's furniture was a light wood as compared to the darker woodwork of the lobby. It was absolutely perfect, exceeding all of her expectations. Looking around the room, she quickly spotted the room's personal safe, and moved the scroll from her briefcase to the safe, locking it firmly. Checking the time, she wondered if 4PM was tea-time for Sir Hellsing or if it was safe to call to schedule an appointment.

She chuckled at herself. Sir Hellsing answering the telephone personally? Not very likely. She would probably be speaking with an administrative assistant. Following the detailed instructions David had provided, she called, identified herself and successfully scheduled an early evening appointment in two days time. That was the evening she had reservations for the Observatory display, but the delivery shouldn't take more than an hour, so she should be able to arrive with time to spare for the planetary convergence program. Because this particular alignment of the planets was a rare occurrence, happening only once in a millennium, and she was delighted to obtain a ticket to the prestigious event.

She unpacked her clothing, hanging up a pair of khaki twill pants and a pair of dressy black silk pants. Three long sleeve knit tops with decorative stitching or beadwork at the color joined them in the closet along with one black blazer and a pair of dressy black flats. With the blue jeans, light brown sweater and walking shoes, she was done with the closet. She moved her lingerie and under garments to the dresser, then put the wheeled suitcase back in the closet.

She plugged in her laptop to check email and then paused. Shaking her head, she decided to walk a little outside the hotel instead. Email could wait. She put several pound and five pound notes into her jeans pocket, planning to walk without a purse. As she reached for her jacket and room key, she was surprised by a knock on her door. Checking the security eyehole, she saw a bellman holding the package she had shipped herself several days earlier. She opened her door and the man briefly touched the rim of his hat. "Begging your pardon Miss, but this was just delivered for you", offering her the small shipping box. She flashed him one of her warm smiles and thanked him, making him feel as if he had just delivered her a rare and precious item. She reached into her pocket for one of the notes and slipped it into his hand in exchange for the small box. He returned her smile, touched his cap again, and said "Just ask for Bert if you need anything Miss" before walking away.

Closing the door, she put the jacket back down and unwrapped the box, ripping off the sealing tape. She was pleased that it wasn't stopped by Customs and that her paperwork had been adequate. She slipped the small arm sheath to its customary place under her sleeve and fastened it in place. Picking up her jacket, she slipped another smaller knife into the jacket pocket. She unlocked the room safe and placed her Sig Model P226 X-5 pistol, rounds and the carry permit into it beside the scroll case. Slipping on the jacket, she left and paused to be sure she heard the lock catch on the door, then headed to the stairs. Reaching the lobby, she noticed Bert standing by the desk and nodded her head to him and headed outside.

A light breeze made the temperature feel a little chilly, but the jacket was all she needed to stay comfortable. Turning left, she decided to walk a few blocks and look around. Just noting the differences in the building architecture from her home base in Chicago was satisfying, reinforcing the awareness that she was truly away from her hectic ever day life. When she noticed a little teahouse, her stomach growled as if in recognition. She chuckled and opened the door, listening to a bell tinkle as it announced her entrance. The teahouse had several open tables, and she was quickly seated. A good looking young man introduced himself as Alec, offered her a menu, and took her order for herbal tea. She selected a cucumber and cream cheese sandwich and at Alec's suggestion, added scones coupled with clotted cream and jam to the order. She laughed quietly to herself as she realized she had included the scones simply because she found his British accent so appealing. "Downright sexy in fact" she acknowledged to herself. He was attentive without being obtrusive, and he had been right about the scones. As he cleared her plates, she sipped her tea and reviewed her plans for the next few days. She hoped to see Westminster Abbey, the Tower of London and St Martin-in-the-Fields all in the next two days, followed by her delivery to Sir Hellsing and capped with the Royal Observatory program. Perhaps it was too much for two days. She decided she would move seeing the church to the following day if she was tired. She sighed in complete satisfaction as she finished her tea, then smiled warmly at the waiter, being sure to place a generous tip on the table before leaving to return to the hotel. Alec spent much of the rest of the evening thinking about how a good-looking woman with a lovely Yankee accent and infectious smile could make such a difference in an otherwise long shift.


	3. A Night Time Visitor

**Chapter 3 – A Night Time Visitor**

Returning to her room at Brown's, Katherine paused as she recognized that the covers had been turned down on her bed and a chocolate was resting on the pillowcase. She hadn't realized they did that; what luxury! She peeled off her clothes, using a hotel laundry bag she found in the dresser drawer for the soiled clothing. An advertisement offered same-day laundry services, definitely an amenity she would use. She selected a nightgown and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Although not as hot as she preferred, it was still refreshing and the hotel towels were thick and soft.

She slipped into her deep green silk nightgown and laid a silk robe at the foot of her bed. Silk lingerie was her weakness. She loved the soft feel of silk against her skin, and enjoyed collecting nightgowns in a variety of jewel-tone colors. This one had dual spaghetti straps and an empire waist under her breasts and fell softly down to the floor. The nightgowns probably took more space than she should have allotted them in the suitcase, but they were worth it.

Climbing into the bed, she took both pillows and snuggled one. It had been a perfect day she thought as she let sleep claim her. She hoped tomorrow would be as enjoyable.

Struggling out of a dream, she woke up glancing around. Had she heard something? "Miss, oh please Miss…do you hear me?" a voice beseeched her.

"Who is it? Who is there?"

"You hear me! Oh Miss, no one ever seems to hear me! Sometimes I think they almost can, but they seem to be afraid of me and leave before I can make them hear me. You felt different, I was hoping you would."

Katherine looked around the room, but saw no one, although she noticed the room was noticeably cooler than when she went to bed. She sighed softly realizing that another spirit had been drawn to her and resigned herself to the unplanned conversation. As long as she could remember, she had had night time visitors that few others could see or hear. Sometimes, she saw and spoke with them during the day as well, but that was fairly rare. Most of them only wanted to talk to her, as if they were hungry for human companionship and conversation, but others asked for assistance in delivering messages or helping them complete whatever unfinished task had prevented them from moving on. After so many years of her ghostly visitors, she knew trying to go back to sleep wouldn't keep it from talking if it needed her assistance. They didn't seem to remember how the lack of sleep affected the living. She propped herself up in the bed with the pillows at her back, sleepily resigned to a conversation with her unseen guest. "Can you show yourself at all?" she asked composedly.

"I am sorry Miss, I have tried. Truly I have, but I do not know how." Katherine nodded and said soothingly "it's all right. We can talk without me needing to see you. Did you used to work at the hotel?"

"No, Miss. I was a lady's maid to Lady Caroline Kensington, but the children ran past me on the stairs and I tripped and fell… My name is Hannah, Miss".

"I understand Hannah. I am Katherine. Do you need my help? Or are you just looking for someone with whom to converse?"

"I need help Miss. Or perhaps I should say we all need help. I have been hearing disturbing comments about…well, about Very Bad Things." Katherine stifled a chuckle as she practically heard the capital letters.

"You see Miss, there are others like me that are still here, and we talk sometimes. I do not leave this establishment, but some do. Like the Constable…" If a spirit could blush, then it was obvious that is exactly what Hannah would be doing.

"He still makes his rounds you see. James, that is the Constable, he heard some others on his route talking about something they dubbed "the Great Seal" and that this Seal was failing. Miss, they said if it failed…" Here the voice faltered before continuing "...they said if it failed, that Hell would burst upon the earth and that demons would come to rend and devour those that are here!" The woman's voice paused in horror at her own words. "Real flesh-eating, soul-devouring demons, Miss. They could torture and kill everyone…I do not know what to do!" The voice broke into gulping sobs.

Katherine paused to consider. She had never heard of a "Great Seal". "You did well by finding someone to tell, Hannah and thank you", she said reassuringly. "What more can you tell me about the Great Seal? Do you know where it is, who made it or why it's failing?"

"No Miss, that's all I know" the woman replied sadly, obviously struggling to control her fears.

"Would you ask the Constable if he has more information when next you see him?"

"Oh yes Miss, I can do that!"

"Then that is what I need you to do. I will try to perform my own research as well. After you've spoken with the Constable and he's spoken with those on his route, hopefully we'll be in a position to make sure this Seal doesn't fail."

"Thank you Miss! I will return as soon as I can. Thank you, Miss!" The cold air seemed to dissipate and the room started to warm up a bit.

Katherine checked the time and saw it was nearly 5:00 AM local time. The sun would rise in an hour or so, but even with jet lag she knew she was too awake to try to sleep any longer, especially with the young lady's tale. She wondered if ghosts played pranks on one another. Was this Constable trying to frighten Hannah, or possibly make himself more important in her eyes? Or should this be taken as a truthful account? "Bloody flesh-eating soul-devouring demons", she groused. "Can't let a poor woman sleep." She chuckled at her thought as her sense of humor asserted itself.

Yawning, she reluctantly slid out from under the warm and cozy comforter, pausing to don her robe and slippers before moving over to the desk and turning on her laptop. After a few minutes with her favorite search engine, the only Great Seal she found was used with wax to seal documents.

She turned to her email, opening notes from friends and colleagues, answering those she could without having access to her library at home. Many she could answer by simply pointing them to another person in the network. After an hour, she shut off the laptop and spent 30 minutes performing her morning stretching exercises before showering and dressing in her jeans and a long-sleeved teal knit top, complete with arm sheath. She was ready to be a tourist for the day.


	4. Touring London

**Chapter 4 – Touring London**

After a delicious breakfast omelette in the hotel's dining room, Katherine approached the front desk and asked for the recommended route to the Tower of London. The clerk cheerfully took a nearby brochure and pointed out the underground route or bus route, whichever she preferred depending on the amount of walking she was prepared to do. Katherine thanked the friendly woman warmly, counting herself fortunate to have found a hotel with such pleasant and helpful employees.

She left the hotel, and chose the route with the longer walk to be sure the Tower would be open for visitors by the time she arrived. She had a small digital camera in her front jeans pocket, resisting the neck strap that screamed tourist even louder than her American accent could.

The Tower opened at 9:00 AM, and she joined the queue of people waiting. She decided to attend a Yeoman Warder tour to learn about the Tower's past. The Yeoman Warder was an excellent story-teller and she enjoyed the account and tour. She next explored the White Tower and the Royal Armory collection, and then paused to watch a costumed re-enactment on the South Lawn. She moved on to the Medieval Palace and spent a pleasant hour traipsing through, enjoying the rich colors of the tapestries and furnishings. She turned back towards the White Tower to see the famous ravens. Legend states that the Tower and Kingdom would fall if the ravens ever left the Tower. Looking at the birds, it almost appeared as if their wings were clipped to prevent that possible occurrence.

While watching the ravens, she suddenly shivered as a cold breeze chilled her. It was a peculiar chill and she glanced around to see if anyone else felt it. Three other people had been standing nearby, but they all seemed to be instinctively drifting away from the area. Katherine looked around curiously.

"Lady…" came a hoarse whisper.

She noticed a figure several feet away leaning against the wall watching her. She hadn't noticed it a few moments earlier. She concentrated on it, and began to make out the features of an older man's face. As she focused, the figure solidified. He was wearing a costume similar to the Yoeman Warders, but of a different cut and material. She offered him a encouraging smile and nodded her head at him. She usually tried not to call attention to herself when a spirit manifested in a public area. She didn't want to be escorted from a site or held for psychiatric evaluation again.

He wafted towards her rather than walking. A family began walking towards them, but the figure turned to glance at them. The family paused and then seemed to decide that there was nothing of interest in this area and turned away.

"Lady" the figure whispered again, "The Seal…"

It was obvious that communicating was extremely difficult for the specter. She glanced around to ensure no one was near, then quietly said "A Seal is failing and could release Hell upon the earth?"

The spirit nodded slowly. "Do you know who created the Seal?" she asked. "Edward..." came the answer. She wondered how many Edwards there were in the British monarchy. "King Edward?" she questioned.

"The Martyr…" Well that was something.

"Do you know how he created it?"

"Ask...the Abbey…"

"Ask at the Abbey? Which abbey?" He seemed to be fading and she couldn't hear an answer. "I'm going to Westminster Abbey today. Should I ask there?"

The figure bowed his head, his form fading and dissipating, as if it was too difficult to hold the shape intact. Katherine bowed her head in respect and whispered "I will ask at the Abbey." It had obviously been extremely difficult for the spirit to manifest, especially outside during the daylight. The effort he made indicated the depth of his concern. Perhaps it was a lingering sense of duty that kept him here. If he could make such a sacrifice, then she could certainly forego seeing the Crown Jewels and the Green Tower and head over to Westminster Abbey.

A quick trip on the Underground brought her to the Abbey in the heart of London. She paused outside for several minutes, admiring the gothic architecture. Statues in various standing poses were over the entrance. Joining the other tourists, she paid her admittance and stopped to purchase a small guide book of the Abbey.

She moved respectfully through the building, stopping frequently to admire the architecture, woodwork, stonework or windows. The rose window near the north entrance was breathtaking. To the left, was the golden High Altar flanked by four statues. In front of the Altar was a spectacular marble pavement made of many small pieces of colored marble and other stones. It was an incredible setting, easily bearing the weight of the centuries it carried and housed.

Beyond the pavement and High Alter was a Chapel with a floor similar to the previous area. The Chapel prominently displayed the Shrine of Edward the Confessor, while around the shrine were the tombs of many names familiar even to an American, including King Henry III. There was almost too much to look at, too much history to absorb. So many lives, so many intrigues, so many desires and loves were symbolized by these final resting places. These people had shaped their world and their impact continued to be felt today. Had they arrogantly assumed that they would be remembered for centuries, or would they be mildly surprised and humbled if they could see that their influence continued today, she wondered?

She turned a page in the guide book and found a quote from Ingoldsby Legends that matched her feelings:

_"A feeling sad came o'er me as I trod the sacred ground_

_Where Tudors and Plantagenets were lying all around;_

_I stepp'd with noiseless foot, as though the sound of mortal tread_

_Might burst the bands of the dreamless sleep that wraps the mighty dead!"_

According to the guide book, nine chapels were here, following the curve round to the north transept. Near the Chapel of St. Benedict, she felt a chill start to pervade the area. She moved to the side and watched as the other visitors seemed to drift unconsciously away from the vicinity. She waited quietly and was soon rewarded with a mist that coalesced into the image of what appeared to be a monk. He scrutinized her with a piercing intensity as if measuring her worth and she felt a sudden desire to curtsy, something she hadn't done since she was a child. Instead, she gave him the same bow she gave to her Aikido sensei and waited respectfully for him to speak.

Several minutes passed while Katherine patiently waited. She was just wondering whether he was incapable of speech, when she heard "You demonstrate no surprise or trepidation, child."

"No sir. You have given me no reason to fear you, and I was directed to the Abbey by another spirit."

He appeared to consider this, still studying her with a fierce intentness.

"Do you comprehend why you were guided to this holy place, child?"

"Sir, several spirits have indicated that a seal separating earth and Hell is failing. I have heard the name Edward as the creator of the seal. I see the shrine of Edward known as the Confessor here, but I believe I was directed to Edward known as the Martyr. I have been trying to learn of the Seal and what can be done to restore it."

"What assistance do you deem a solitary female can tender, child?"

"Sir, until I know more, I do not know what aid I may be able to provide. Will you help me understand?"

The monk, if so he was, continued to study her. She felt as if her entire life was being weighed and evaluated. After standing quietly another minute, he apparently made a decision.

"You do not seek Edward the Confessor. You must seek a generation earlier for a younger king. Edward was an admirable youth, fearing the Lord our God and upright in all of his dealings. Although a mere 3 and 10 years when his Liege and Father relinquished his life, Edward was elevated to the throne. Two years after assuming the crown, he was made aware of a plot most heinous. God, King and Country were betrayed by a man most foul, who sought a covenant with Satan'el, the Accuser himself. Accordingly this worthy King did fashion a Seal to prevent ingress by the demons and malicious jinns. He bound earth, wind, water and fire to his Royal will and then did spill his own blood to deny them access for a full millennium."

The four elements and the blood of a noble king; it was the epitome of a fantasy novel or a legend. Unfortunately, time had taught her that legends usually had at least some small basis in reality. "Do you know, Sir, whether Royal blood must be spilled to re-establish the Seal? Would the blood of another suffice?"

He considered this. "If something other than Royal blood was offered, an additional sacrifice may be requisite for the power to be so formidable as to re-fashion the Seal."

She nodded her understanding. "Sir", she began but he interrupted with "Brother Simon you may name me." She smiled softly at him and inclined her head. "I am called Katherine, Brother Simon. Do you know the location where the Seal was originally performed?"

"I regret that it was many years before I was born, child, but seek you information about the young King Edward. "

His form began to blur a bit as he said "I must take my leave of you. May God bless you with His favor, Katherine."

"Thank you Brother Simon, I am grateful for your assistance", but he had faded away before she finished her sentence. She heard footsteps approaching the chapel and realized they were the first sounds other than Brother Simon's words that she had heard since he first appeared.

She continued walking throughout the church, but wasn't truly registering what she saw. "He bound earth, wind, water and fire to his Royal will and spilled his own blood to create the Seal", she thought, "and the Seal held for a millennium, a thousand years." She paused by a tomb to let a noisy family walk on ahead of her as their boisterous comments were incongruous with her thoughts. "But I don't know where, and I don't know how to obtain Royal blood. I'm sure one doesn't walk up to Buckingham Palace and ask for a vial of the Queen's blood, nor is it offered in the gift shop."

She glanced at the tomb in front of her. The slab was marble, but the sides adorned with shields of arms appeared to be alabaster. She glanced briefly at the effigy, then paused looking at it more closely. She turned to the nearby plaque. This was the tomb of Simon de Langham, Archbishop of Canterbury, Cardinal Bishop of Praeneste and Abbot of Westminster. It also seemed to closely resemble the monk with whom she had just spoken.

Katherine returned to the hotel, feeling the weight of duty and obligation settle back on her shoulders. She chuckled ruefully remembering that she thought she could escape her responsibilities so easily. She opened her laptop and sent a blanket message to the sentinel network, asking for any information or resources any of them might have regarding the Seal that Edward the Martyr had established to seal a portal against the denizens of Hell one thousand years earlier.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had skipped lunch and that it was rapidly approaching supper time. Picking up the room service menu, she called to order a chicory and pear salad with walnuts, followed by grilled Dover sole and ice water with lemon. She spent the rest of the night at the laptop, researching everything she could about Edward the Martyr, demons, and seals. She received several emails back asking for additional details, along with a suggestion to visit the British Library, especially the occult section. David Holt also responded suggesting that she speak with Sir Hellsing about it, stating that he had taken the liberty of emailing Sir Hellsing to ask on her behalf.

She was still at the computer late in the night when she felt the room become cooler, followed by Hannah's voice shyly saying "Good evening, Miss. I talked to the Constable as you asked, but he could only suggest that you try visiting Westminster Abbey and see if any there might have additional information for you."

Katherine smiled and said "Please thank your gentleman for me, Hannah. I actually visited there earlier today and spoke with Brother Simon. I am trying to find the location where the Seal was originally enacted now. "

"Oh, he's not my gentleman, Miss" the flustered voice responded.

"No, of course not. Forgive me, Hannah" she replied and hid another smile. "But I do thank you for your assistance. I believe I will head to bed and visit the British Library tomorrow."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss? I feel as if I should be assisting in some manner."

"Just let me know if you learn anything about the location where the Seal was performed, Hannah. That and anything about when it might fail is what I need to discover."

"I will keep asking. Good night then, Miss Katherine, and thank you."

The room warmed again and she changed into a deep red silk nightgown, savoring the feel of the smooth fabric. She smiled at her self-indulgence for silk and headed to bed. It had been a very long and intense day.


	5. Of Course There's a Graveyard

**Chapter 5 – Of course there's a graveyard**

On Wednesday morning, Katherine decided to spend the day at the British Library and then head directly to the Hellsing mansion. After her morning stretch routine, she dressed in her silk black pants, a deep crimson knit top and her black blazer. She unlocked the room safe and removed the scroll case, briefly opening and validating the contents before locking it safely in her briefcase. She checked her pistol and anmunition as well, then relocked them in the safe. Slipping the small umbrella in the wine-colored double handled leather briefcase, she left the room and headed for the hotel's dining room.

After a light breakfast of a freshly baked croissant and juice, and saving an apple for later, Katherine headed to the British Library. From her research the previous evening, she had a list of references to explore and choose a table in a quiet corner to conduct her investigation. She spent hours moving through book after book. Many of the more obscure books had to be retrieved from storage, and she let the woman helping her believe that she was performing research for a novel.

While she found many interesting facts related to alchemy potions, bindings and spells, she was unable to locate anything about a Seal other than a passing reference to a legend about a young noble prince who bound the elements to save his people. However, in that legend, the prince sacrificed his life rather than just spilling his blood, and even then offered no details.

As the afternoon shadows lengthened, she was still at her secluded table, surrounded by a number of books. As she made notes, one book resting on another slid aside, revealing the lower tome. That second slim volume slowly glided towards Katherine. She looked around and so no one, but felt a slight chill.

Picking up the book, she recognized it as a catalogue of ancient manuscripts on the occult and magic, listed by author and title with succinct synopses. She looked through it, but noticed nothing new associated to her current research. Setting it down, she looked around, but still saw no one, living or otherwise.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, "but I don't know the significance of that book."

The book opened and several pages slowly turned. When it appeared to have halted on the appropriate page, she picked it up and saw it referred to Henry Cornelius Agrippa. She nodded. The three books of Occult Philosophy that he wrote in the early 16th century were an ambitious attempt to revitalize the art of magic which had collapsed during the dark ages.

"I thank you, friend", she murmured, "and you are quite right. Agrippa's work does refer to a variety of magics, including elemental. I have a copy of the expanded work published in 1533 at home. You have a good eye." She paused to see if there were any other suggestions, but when nothing else occurred, she returned to her research, hoping mildly that she hadn't offended the invisible yet helpful scholar or librarian.

Katherine kept her eye on the time, and finally packed up her notes and returned the books. She unlocked the briefcase compartment and then the scroll's case, validated that the scroll was still present and locked it away again. She called for a cab, eating the apple she had saved earlier in the day while she waited for it, tossing the core in a trash can as the cab arrived. She gave the driver the address of the Hellsing estate. Although she had planned to analyze what she had learned, she instead immediately found herself on the receiving end of an interesting and entertaining monologue about the places of interest they were passing and the people that made those places remarkable.

They arrived at the Hellsing estate 10 minutes before her appointment and she dismissed the driver with a warm smile and a generous tip for the unexpectedly entertaining trip. She was surprised to discover that not only was Hellsing a gated estate, but that the guards actually seemed to be armed. She smiled lightly at the guard who approached her and gave her name and reason to be there. After a brief call, she received a smile and directions to proceed to the mansion's entrance. She was surprised that he didn't ask to examine her briefcase based on the level of security she was seeing, but realized they likely had scanners at the gate that would alert them if she was carrying anything suspicious. Of course, there was the arm sheath, but perhaps that didn't register.

As she approached the main door of the large and imposing mansion, it opened just as she reached it. An older gentleman with black hair graying at the sides, but with an incongruous pony tail, wearing a crisp white shirt, and contrasting dark vest and pants bowed slightly and greeted her. "Welcome Ms. Wilde, Sir Hellsing is expecting you. My name is Walter. Please follow me." She smiled, inclined her head a little in acknowledgement and said politely "Thank you, Walter", then waited for him to lead the way.

She covertly watched him as he walked. You can learn about the master from the servants sometimes. He moved with an easy elegance and grace, but with purpose and determination. Butler? He was probably a bodyguard as well even if he was…60? 65?

"Sir Hellsing is grateful that you agreed to deliver this package, Ms. Wilde." He smiled politely at the petite woman gracefully matching his steps.

"It is my pleasure. I know David didn't want to trust it to a normal courier service. I'm delighted to be of assistance." She smiled up at the older man. He has interesting eyes, she thought, and looked away from them before she stared. Her eyes stopped at his sleeves, recognizing a nearly invisible outline under the cloth. Without thinking she said "Wires? I haven't seen anyone use wires in years, but you're not wearing glov…err…" She felt her cheeks warm as a blush started. "I'm sorry, that was very impertinent of me." What was she thinking? How could she have made such an imprudent blunder? She had revealed too much with that observation.

"Not at all Ms. Wilde. Not many people are aware of that particular style of fighting." If he was surprised at her comment or recognition, he hid it. A true gentleman's gentleman, she thought to herself, but embarrassment kept her quiet until they reached Sir Hellsing's office.

Walter knocked, and then opened the door announcing "Ms. Wilde is here, Sir Hellsing".

Katherine entered a large office with paintings and books on the side walls, large windows as well as a door leading out to a balcony on the wall facing her. The wall on her right was in shadows, and she sensed some... movement ...in those shadows. However, she ignored it and focused on the visible occupant of the room; Sir Integra Hellsing was a woman in her early to mid-twenties, with very long light blonde hair, a light olive complexion, round glasses, incredibly blue eyes and a somewhat austere demeanor. She was sitting behind a massive wooden desk with neat piles of papers, with a computer to one side.

As Katherine approached, she smiled almost imperceptibly, rose and leaned over the desk to shake hands. She had a firm grasp, which Katherine returned. Her father had always said that a handclasp should not leave the other person wishing to wipe their hand as if they had just touched something unpleasant.

"Please be seated, Ms. Wilde", Sir Hellsing said, indicating one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you Sir Hellsing." However, before she sat down, Katherine placed the briefcase on the chair, unlocked the sealed compartment and drew out the scroll's case. She keyed in the security code on the case and the lid slipped open. Katherine presented it respectfully to Sir Hellsing with another of her warm smiles. Only after the other woman had taken the case did she move the briefcase and sit down.

"I was certain that the plane would go down in flames while I was carrying it, or that the hotel would have a cat burglar or hordes of rampaging sea monkey zombies looking for brains would attack before I delivered it." She chuckled, waiting to see the other woman's reaction to her silliness.

Sir Integra Hellsing raised an eyebrow and seemed to be holding back any other reaction to the comment. "Yes, I can appreciate that bearing a one of a kind scroll worth several hundred thousand pounds could be a bit disconcerting" was all she said.

To Katherine's surprise, Sir Integra didn't immediately verify the scroll to confirm she was receiving what was expected. She didn't know that when questioned about the courier, David had replied simply "I would trust Katherine with my life, and indeed have". Instead Sir Integra said "Mr. Holt mentioned that you had an interest in the location of the Seal of Edward the Martyr. Walter has been able to gather some additional information for you". She motioned to the butler to proceed.

Katherine turned to Walter with interest and surprise. She had looked through so many records with very few results today, and he could only have spent today researching as well. She smiled at him, grateful for his time and efforts on her behalf. Butler, bodyguard, and arcane researcher as well? If the man cleaned bathrooms, she wanted to marry him. Or rent him at the very least. She hid a grin at that peculiar thought and focused on his comments.

"The Seal, also called the Seal and Covenant, was initially enacted by King Edward approximately one thousand years ago. The legend is that he used the elements of earth, wind, fire and water as well as his own blood to create and place a seal against the very gates of Hell, preventing demons from accessing the earth and beginning a bloody rampage that would devastate humanity."

She nodded and wished she had had access to him earlier. "Were you able to locate where the Seal was originally performed, Walter?" she asked hopefully.

"From what I was able to discern, the Sealing was executed in Stamford, which was on the old Great North Road, approximately 160 kilometers north of London. The chapel still exists relatively intact. I found these images." He took several photos from Sir Integra's desk and handed them to her.

Not photos, she corrected herself, but perhaps images scanned and reprinted on photo paper. One showed the outside of a chapel that might hold a small congregation of perhaps three score parishioners. The second showed the interior with a single narrow stained glass window behind a marble alter surrounded by four marble pedestals, each with what appeared to be a basin capping it.

"A chapel" she mused out loud. "I suppose it has a graveyard nearby and possibly tombs with the remains of ancient nobles inside?"

He didn't show any expression at the surprising question. "Yes Ms. Wilde. Exactly so."

"Of course. Why wouldn't there be?" She sighed resignedly. "Thank you very much Walter, I sincerely appreciate the location and additional information."

"There is one other thing, Ms. Wilde. From what I could ascertain, the original Seal was performed during a somewhat rare stellar occurrence." Her stomach plummeted and she closed her eyes as she realized what he was about to say, but desperately hoped he wouldn't. "It was during the same planetary convergence that is beginning this evening."

"Damn Damn DAMN!" she thought. There was little time remaining. Katherine checked her watch. While the convergence would be visible for several days as the planets moved in their normal rotations, the genuine alignment would begin in under two hours. She considered the options. The demons were not going to sit quietly and let her re-establish the Seal unimpeded. They would use any means possible to stop her with whatever was at hand that they could control through the thinning veil, such as the long-dead inhabitants of the graveyard. Lovely. Glancing at the light outside again, she realized that the Seal was likely in jeopardy of imminent failure without immediate action.

Sir Integra and Walter both watched as emotions played briefly on her face. Before Sir Integra could comment, Katherine fixed her eyes on the Hellsing director and took a deep breath saying "Sir Hellsing, I sincerely regret the necessity of imposing on you, but I don't know the local geography and 160 kilometers north of London only gives me a general direction. It is imperative that I reach the Chapel without delay in order to re-establish the Seal. By any chance, does your organization have a helicopter and pilot that could take me and ensure I arrive before the Seal fails?"

She was taking a calculated risk that a colleague of David's would be willing to consider that legends could be based in fact and that demons might actually exist. In addition, she had a suspicion that this organization had some form of military purpose based on the security and weaponry in evidence and might be able to supply fast transport.

Sir Integra narrowed her eyes and appraised the woman in front of her. She appeared only slightly older than herself, but David Holt, a trusted former Hellsing agent now living the U.S. said he would trust her with his life. The woman had received the information Walter provided, formulated a plan and was seeking an alternative to ensure success. Sir Integra made up her mind swiftly. If this was more than a simple legend, then it was her sacred duty to protect the Crown and Country from supernatural threats.

Keeping her eyes on Katherine, she said sharply "Alucard!" The shadows twisted and although Katherine remained focused on Sir Integra, from the corner of her eye she saw a tall man dressed in a long tiered red overcoat wearing an equally red wide brimmed hat appear from the shadow's depths. "Take Ms. Wilde to the Chapel at Stamford with all possible speed and offer her whatever assistance she may need. May God go with you Ms. Wilde."

"Yes Master" an amused voice replied. "Demons of Hell? This could be entertaining."

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief at Sir Integra's words, smiled warmly and bowed her head in gratitude to the Hellsing director. She turned and offered another warm smile to Walter for his assistance and thought regretfully "A pity I won't have the opportunity to know him".

Turning to face the figure approaching her, she realized that he was taller than she first thought as she only came midway up his chest. He had dark hair that swung around his pale face and wore round sunglasses. He looked over them at her and paused momentarily as if making sure she saw his red irises, then offered her a broad smirk that displayed prominent fangs.

To his astonishment, she grinned as if delighted and said "Excellent! We'll make it before the convergence then". He raised an eyebrow in surprise, hesitating a brief second, then stepped closer and wrapped his long arms around her immediately beginning to phase out of the office before she could object, leaving Sir Integra and Walter looking at one another in stunned silence for several seconds.

"What do you think, Walter?"

"She moves like a dancer or a martial artist. She recognized my wires." Sir Integra blinked in surprise at that. Walter continued "She seemed more annoyed by the demons than afraid of them. Based on her association with Mr. Holt, she is likely familiar with battling the supernatural, which made her immediate acceptance of Alucard somewhat surprising. However, I am more comfortable with her attending to the Seal than I was an hour ago, Sir Integra, although I would also suggest that we mobilize your men just in case she is not successful."

"Agreed". Walter left and Sir Integra picked up the phone to give the mobilization orders to Commander Ferguson.


	6. Reinstating the Seal

**Chapter 6 – Re-establishing the Seal**

Alucard was astounded by the woman in his arms. He had been watching from the shadows when she arrived. For a moment he thought that she had actually seen him as she first walked in the room. Although he was always aware of the blood coursing through the veins of those around him, he had learned to ignore it by and large. Therefore, he had been surprised when the scent of her blood drew his attention. It seemed…different. He ignored the tickling of his senses and tried to glimpse into her mind, looking for clues about whom or what she was. However, his efforts were met by a mental barrier he couldn't seem to pass.

She was petite, certainly not much more than one and a half meters. She had rich chestnut hair with deeper red highlights and a light creamy complexion that contrasted nicely with the dark hair. She had seemed to have a smile constantly flickering across her lips until Walter mentioned the stellar phenomena, and even then her lips had turned up somewhat wryly. He doubted she was much older than Integra. And she wasn't surprised by him or afraid of him! He had deliberately attempted to alarm her and only to find himself startled by her immediate acceptance of a vampire appearing out of the shadows.

Now as they traveled through darkness and space, he realized he smelled no fear on her. Determination yes. Power, yes. And something else…resignation? But she wasn't afraid at moving through the shadows, or being held tightly by a vampire. She might be able to provide an amusing evening.

As they phased into the Chapel courtyard, he deliberately kept his arms around her to invade her personal space and provoke a reaction. Instead, she turned her face up to his and smiled in gratitude for the swift journey. Odd woman…

Katherine noticed a slight puzzlement on the vampire's face and wondered briefly why, but then focused on what was coming. "Alucard", she began then paused. "Is that right, it's Alucard?"

He nodded in amusement, still not dropping his arms.

"While the demons won't be physically here yet, they will be able to influence things around me." She paused and turned slightly to her right as she felt the earth starting to shift nearby. "And it starts" she said.

He turned and followed her gaze to the graveyard and then heard the earth shifting underground and something clawing its ways through the layers of dirt to the surface. He had better hearing than humans, but she heard it first? He grinned almost manically and raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you would handle those rising from the graveyard, I'll head into the Chapel and begin the ritual of Sealing."

With a malicious cackle of anticipation he finally released her from the circle of his arms and smirked "As you wish my lady". He bowed and motioned her towards the Chapel, then turned back to watch the shifting graves. Katherine paused at the door to watch the vampire as the first decaying hands clawed their way to the surface. He seemed positively enthusiastic with the circumstances and impatient for the challenge. He turned back towards her when she chuckled in amusement at his eagerness. She met his eyes, bowed once in his direction and turned to enter the Chapel.

Full skeletons were now visible from the ancient graves, some with scraps of ancient cloth or hair still futilely grasping the bony forms. To his chagrin, they ignored him entirely and shuffled towards the Chapel, apparently intent only on stopping the woman inside. He drew his guns and began firing; the strong charges exploded the skeletons on impact. He laughed broadly and decided it was too easy. He returned the guns to their holsters and began destroying each skeleton by hand as it lumbered for the Chapel entrance. They made a delightful sound as their brittle forms crumbled under his hands.

Much too soon, there were no more opponents, so Alucard reluctantly turned and entered the Chapel. There was a strong sulfuric odor inside and he noticed several piles of ashes as he entered. He could make out Katherine at the altar and heard her voice ring out clearly "By earth, wind, fire and water, the Seal is established."

He could see one of the pedestals had a flame in the basin at the top, but couldn't see into the others. Dark shadows were rolling frantically around attempting to grasp at her, but they appeared to be repelled by an unseen barrier, and she simply ignored them. A bench suddenly flew off the floor towards her, but bounced back with a loud crash before reaching her.

With a movement of her arm, a blade appeared in her right hand and she sliced her left hand deeply, letting the blood spill out on the altar. "With this blood and willing sacrifice, the Covenant is made." Unholy screeches filled the building, shaking the walls as if tens of thousands of demonic creatures shrieked in uncontrolled fury. Light began to swirl around her; Alucard saw her take a deep breath and thought he heard her whisper "kayden". Suddenly, flames burst out around her, enveloping her body. Simultaneously, brilliant streaks of lightening arced toward her from the four pillars; her body convulsed and twisted in response to the onslaught.

As abruptly as it began, it ceased and Katherine collapsed on the floor. The shrieks ceased the moment the lightening ended. Alucard approached warily, watching the four points from which the lightening originated. He could smell scorched flesh, hair and cloth, and the air was heavy with the smell of her blood. He inhaled the scent and found it almost intoxicating. He licked his lips at the sight of the pool under her hand. Such blood should not be squandered, but savored.

He knelt to pick up the still form, and wondered what Integra would want to do with the body. Almost without conscious volition, he licked the still bleeding hand and almost trembled at the nearly overwhelming power he tasted. He stared at the still face in wonderment. Then his eyes narrowed and he twitched slightly in shock, immediately phasing back to the Hellsing manor.


	7. I'm Alive?

**Chapter 7 – I'm Alive?**

Katherine woke up gradually, the effort taking almost all her energy. Her senses were screaming from burns left by the lightening, her hand ached with the deep cut she had given herself. She was sure she had cut through the tendons. The unpleasant scent of burnt hair filled her nostrils.

She tentatively took a deliberate breath, identifying additional odors; chemical, cleaning, antiseptic. An annoyingly repetitive mechanical sound manifested itself off to her right. "Heart monitor", she thought. "Hospital." That theory was quickly followed by a shocked "I'm alive?" Her lips twitched in amusement at the realization. "Heh, unless the afterlife includes a medical center, I'm still alive. I'll be damned."

"_Kei'dan?_"

She felt affection flood her senses and warm sensation under her uninjured hand. A warmth surrounded her hand and wrist, followed by a delicate embrace and a whispered "Sleep _mei'dran. _We are well."

She smiled tenderly and in relief, as exhaustion caught her and darkness claimed her once more.


	8. A Quick Recovery

**Chapter 8 – A Quick Recovery**

A prodding at her consciousness pulled Katherine to awareness again. "You are better now _mei'dran?_" came the wistful question.

She breathed deeply, remembering the pain, but found only minimal discomfort remaining. "Yes, _kei'dran_, I'm much better and apparently you're stuck with me" she thought back.

Waves of satisfaction flavored with lingering concern were returned to her and she sent comforting thoughts to her _kei'dran_. Without opening her eyes, she slowly flexed each muscle, starting at her feet and moving up the legs, stomach, arms, shoulders and neck. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked around.

To her surprise, she was in a bedroom, not a hospital room. The drapes were drawn, only letting enough light into the room to let her see it was late afternoon. She sent a questioning thought to her _kei'dran_ and pictures of Alucard, Walter and Sir Hellsing appeared. She blinked in surprise. Why was she here? Why would they look after her, a stranger? They could easily have left her in a hospital.

She sat up slowly, feeling only a moment of dizziness. "How long?" she thought. "One and a half days in their infirmary, and one day here", came the quick response.

She was amused by the _kei'dran's_ obvious approval of her host's actions. She repeated some of the stretching exercises as she sat on the edge of the bed, feeling some joints crack and pop a bit. She stood and was pleasantly surprised at feeling steady on her feet. She cautiously stretched to one side and the other, then put one hand on the nightstand and stretched first one leg and the other. She couldn't help but grin at the draft from the hospital gown. Her skin felt a little tender, but not seriously burned. She closed her eyes and felt her energy levels. "Not too bad for someone who should be dead", she assessed.

She felt rather than heard the chirrup of amusement her _kei'dran_ gave. "You're too stubborn to die" it replied. "Or I have very good friends looking out for me" she thought with affection. "Are you all right, bright one?" She had the image of a satisfied and smug affirmative.

She looked around the room for the first time, taking in the elements. Neutral carpeting and walls, accented with blues and browns. Light blue drapes hung on each of the two windows. The room was large enough for a chair and table by one window. A large mahogany dresser and nightstand flanked the bed and another chair was nearby. Across the room, she saw two doors and to her left appeared to be a door to a hallway.

She took a few cautious steps, and was pleased with the firmness of her steps. Reaching the first door, she opened it to find a closet, then paused and blinked in surprise. Those were her clothes hanging up and her suitcase resting on the closet floor next to her briefcase. She had left them in the hotel. An image of Walter carrying her suitcase and an unknown woman hanging up her clothes and putting her lingerie in the dresser drawer flashed into her mind.

She frowned slightly, uncomfortable with the thought of someone going through her belongings at the hotel, only to be chastised by her _kei'dran_. "Your clothes were practically burned off you, _mei'dran_. Did you want them to leave you naked?" She flushed at her ungrateful reaction and agreed that her hosts had shown unexpected kindness and consideration for her. She picked up the black jeans and an emerald green knit top, and turned to the dresser for her undergarments. Returning to the second door, she discovered it was indeed a bathroom.

She first looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that a good two inches at the bottom of her hair appeared scorched. She would have to cut it off at shoulder level. Her face had a shiny pinkness, as if newly healed and after removing the hospital gown, she saw similar red or pink patches across her body. She looked at her left palm and observed a thin red line across it where she had sliced it.

"I think the vampire helped heal it" her _kei'dran_ chuckled. "And I think he liked it. A lot."

She grinned, then flexed the hand and made a fist. She nodded in satisfaction and turned to the tub and shower combination.

She noticed that her own shampoo was sitting on the tub's edge, and that a fresh bar of soap was in the dish. Thick white towels and a washcloth were hung nearby. She had always indulged in a hot shower to ease aches and pains, and was glad the skin was healed enough that she could treat herself to one. She felt mental disgust from her _kei'dan_ who typically avoided the bathroom.

After showering, brushing her teeth and dressing, she felt much better. "Now all I need are scissors to clean up the burnt hair ends and I'll be back in action", she thought. She gave a slow stretch and smiled. It was time to find Sir Hellsing and report.


	9. Katherine's Story

**Chapter 9 – Katherine's Story**

As Katherine moved toward the hallway door, she heard nearly silent steps behind it. The door opened quietly, showing Walter carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and a glass, as well as two pills in a tiny cup. He stopped in surprise at seeing her dressed and standing before him, before recovering and saying "Good afternoon Ms. Wilde. You are looking much better today."

She smiled warmly at the butler. "Please call me Katherine, Walter, and thank you. I am feeling much better, albeit a bit surprised to not only be alive, but here."

She stepped aside so that he could enter and put his tray down. "Alucard brought you directly to our infirmary from Stamford nearly three days ago. He seemed surprised that you were alive as well." He said it blandly, but she thought she saw his eyes twinkle in amusement. "I brought you something for pain" indicating the two pills.

She shook her head to decline the medication, but said "I am very grateful for the concern and care you all gave a stranger. Tell me, were you the one who was so considerate as to think about getting my clothing from the hotel?"

"I do hope you don't mind, Miss Katherine. Your hotel key was in the briefcase you left in Sir Integra's office."

She took a step towards him, laid her hand softly on his forearm and raised her eyes to his. "I sincerely appreciate your thoughtfulness, thank you." She dropped her hand from his arm and then smiled at him. "I was going to try to find my way to Sir Hellsing's office to report on the situation and answer any questions she might have. Do you think she would be available?"

She paused before he answered and then chuckled and indicated her still damp hair. "Or should I first ask for a pair of scissors and make myself more presentable? I think I'm going to have to cut a few inches off."

"After everything you've been through, Miss Katherine, I think Sir Hellsing will understand if your style is not up to your standards", this time giving her a kindly smile. "If you are well enough, I am sure she would like to speak with you."

"Oh wait, I know. Give me just two minutes." Katherine walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She quickly brushed her hair into a pony tail, then grasping the base with one hand; she twisted the tail into a spiral which she coiled around the base of the pony tail, forming an elegant chignon with the singed ends tucked out of sight. Using some hair clips from her shoulder bag, she fastened it in place, and then pulled a couple wisps down to frame her face. In under two minutes, she was back in front of Walter.

"There, now I feel put together. I'm at your service then Walter, and Sir Integra's of course."

Walter nodded in silent approval of the elegant hairstyle, wishing Integra would take notice of the chic coiffure. He thought she could benefit from a more feminine influence.

He stepped aside to let Katherine precede him through the door, and then moved up to walk with her. He considered offering her his arm in case she needed support, but after the first few steps, he realized she was walking slowly, but steadily. He slowed his own steps and let her set the pace. He was looking forward to whatever questions she was willing to answer. He had met a number of women with various talents during his tenure with Hellsing, but she was definitely unusual.

He studied the young woman surreptitiously as they walked. He could smell the scent of her freshly shampooed hair and hoped she wasn't going to cut it too short when she trimmed the singed ends. The thick chestnut waves were beautiful. He gave himself a mental shake and realized she was asking him a question.

"Have you been with the Hellsing Organization for long, Walter?"

"Yes, for most of my life. I began working with them as a teenager."

With them, not for them, she thought. Interesting choice of words. "It must be an exceptional organization if you chose to remain."

"Hellsing is one of the finest organizations I have ever known" he replied quietly.

They reached the heavy wooden door to Sir Integra's office, and Walter knocked before opening the door and standing aside to let her enter. "Ms. Wilde" he announced.

Sir Integra's eyes widened in surprise when the other woman came in and walked carefully across the room. She had visited the infirmary when Alucard brought Katherine back burned, bleeding and near death.

"Welcome, Ms. Wilde. Please, be seated." She gestured toward the chair in front of her, before indicating that Walter should stay as well.

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing".

"Integra", the other woman said.

Katherine smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sir Integra. Please, call me Katherine." She looked over at the shadows. "Will Alucard be joining us? It might be easier if everyone was here" she said with a smile.

Sir Integra called "Alucard!" and within moments his tall form materialized out of the shadows.

"Yes, my Master? Ah, our little Seal-maker is looking much better." He looked over his glasses at her and gave her a broad and toothy grin.

Katherine was still standing and took the initiative in the discussion. She placed her right fist against her left palm, curving the fingers over the fist. With her eyes on Sir Integra, she bowed deeply and said "Thank you for asking Walter to research the Seal, for your courtesy towards me and your willingness to believe in the unbelievable, as well as for providing Alucard. Without your support, the evening would have ended differently. Thank you also for your kindness in permitting me to recover in your home."

She turned to Walter, meeting his eyes and giving him the same bow. "Thank you Walter for the astonishing amount of research you performed in very little time. Not only did you locate a thousand year old site nearly lost to time, but without your knowledge, I wouldn't have understood the significance of the planetary convergence or that our time was limited. Minus your assistance, we would not have been successful. And thank you as well for your thoughtfulness in making sure I had my own 'creature comforts' when I awoke."

Turning last to Alucard, she met his red eyes with her own hazel-green eyes and repeated the bow. "Thank you Alucard for delivering me safely to the Chapel in record time and guarding me from those who tried to stop me. When I was unconscious and near death, you could have easily had your fill of my blood, but chose to bring me to trusted medical associates instead. Thank you."

She smiled at all three before finally sitting down and asking "What questions do you have and in what order would you like them answered?"

Without hesitation, Sir Integra said "How stable is the Seal; how long will it last; how did you learn of the problem initially; and how did you survive and heal so quickly."

"Good questions, all." Katherine smiled and settled more comfortably in the chair. "The Seal is secure and will not fail any time soon, certainly not in my lifetime. Exactly how long it will last, I am not sure. However, I wove an additional protection into it. If and when the Seal begins to fade, it will set alarms that will be picked up by those capable of restoring it."

"To answer your second question, I learned of it because I see dead people". She paused to grin, but Sir Integra didn't respond. Katherine sighed and said "Sorry, it's a line from a movie."

"As long as I can remember, I've seen...apparitions...invisible to others. Apparently, my aura is somewhat like a beacon to the spirit world. If they can, they will come to me. Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing. Whether I'm in a public place, in a business meeting, in the shower, they come." She smiled wryly shaking her head remembering some of the more embarrassing situations.

"Some are simply hungry for conversation. Many ask for assistance in completing whatever task they had that prevents them from moving on. Some want me to deliver messages to the living. In a city with as long of a history as London, I'm actually surprised at how few have spoken to me."

Walter murmured "It must have been difficult when you were a child."

Katherine beamed a smile at him. "Fortunately, I was the seventh child of a seventh child. Tradition and folk lore held that those children had second sight, healing abilities or other blessings, so my family and neighbors accepted and even expected some oddities from me. It was only after moving out into the wider world that my 'imaginary friends' caused me to have more than my share of headaches, counseling sessions, as well as a few run-ins with various law enforcement agencies." She chuckled good-naturedly.

"How did I survive…let's see. Alucard related what he saw, I'm sure. I don't know if he also saw the illusions being cast." She looked at him in silent inquiry, but he shook his head.

"As the veil thinned, the demons tried to frighten me with illusions of various types, from assorted monsters dredged from my subconscious to my own failure and death, to images of loved ones being mutilated and dismembered screaming in agony. Fortunately, when I started to falter at the later, my _kei'dran_ dismantled their images and I was able to reach the altar relatively intact."

She continued before they could question her statement. "The four pillars around the altar each needed one of the four elements. While Alucard battled outside, I activated the basins, and then cut my hand to initiate the blood binding. However, as I wasn't of Royal birth, an additional sacrifice was needed, whether to sanctify the blood or provide the power, I wasn't sure. I expected that it would require a life sacrifice."

"You expected to die?" asked Sir Integra with some surprise.

"I thought it a likely outcome" Katherine dismissed it lightly. "However, my _kei'dran_ believed it was the power that was needed. Rather than letting my life be drained to supply the power, it forced a shared draining, although being physical a little more was taken from me."

Katherine laughed at the blank looks and felt her _kei'dran's_ amusement as well. "This may take a little more explaining. You see, I am an Elementalist."


	10. The Kei'dran

**Chapter 10 – The _Kei'dran_**

Katherine stood and walked towards the fireplace on the left wall. Resting her hand on the mantle, she looked back at the three Hellsing representatives.

"Paracelsus first published the concept of elementals around the 16th century, but the folk lore in many countries reports similar concepts. As you know, what appears to be fiction frequently has a basis in fact." Katherine nodded towards Alucard, who smirked in response.

"An Elementalist has the ability to either summon elementals from their home plan to this one, or learns how to project their own spirit to the elemental's plane. While some may try to ignorantly bind an elemental to their will, a better method is simply to cast a summoning and see who responds. Those that have the persona that complements the summoner will be drawn to the human may offer to become _kael'dran_. It's a difficult concept, but perhaps _familiar_ will suffice for now."

"Occasionally," she continued.

"_Rarely_" came the thought.

"Rarely, a stronger bond will be offered between a single elemental and the summoner. It is...an extraordinary bond and partnership." Here, her voice softened. "The elemental offers unconditional acceptance, companionship and support that no other relationship can offer. This elemental becomes the _kei'dran_ and the elementalist becomes the _mei'dran_."

She looked at the fireplace and it obligingly burst into flames, which spilled out and pooled on the floor around her feet. A tendril of fire from the pool snaked its way around her body coming up over her shoulder and pausing there. The flame formed into a serpent-like head and two eyes blinked at the group.

"Greetings," came the public thought. If a mental voice had a flavor, this one was hot, lively and decidedly amused. "You have my thanks for caring for my _mei'dran_".

Katherine smiled affectionately at her _kei'dran_, swallowing a chuckle at its dramatics. She lifted a hand to stroke its head, and its serpentine coil around her body shrunk upwards until it was only a teacup sized flame resting on her shoulder which leaned in to her hand.

She walked back to Sir Integra's desk with the fire elemental riding on her shoulder. "I survived, because my _kei'dran_ wasn't willing to let me die. Rather than only my own energy and life force powering the Seal, we both powered it." She seated herself again and leaned back into the chair.

"To answer your last question, it's also related to being an Elementalist. Once one reaches master level; using the typical trade levels of apprentice, journeyman, master and adept; the elementalist can draw energy from the element to supplement or replace their own. Any form of fire or a related element, such as heat and sometimes light, can be a source of energy for me, speeding my healing significantly."

Katherine noticed that all three sets of eyes seemed to be focused on her _kei'dran_. Looking down, she saw it had created tiny arms and hands and was braiding a lock of her singed hair. She chuckled in affectionate amusement and answering laughter filled her mind.

"Do you think they believe I'm a small, child-like, non-threat _mei'dran_?" he snickered. "Maybe I should be a kitten and just purr in your lap. I can roll on my back and you can scratch my stomach."

Katherine tried to ignore her _kei'dran's_ monologue and somehow kept a straight face as she continued "When I said that I had woven additional protections into the seal, I meant that I tied it to the elemental plane. Every elemental will know if the seal begins to fade. If they are kael'dran, they will notify their human companions."

Katherine sat down again, letting the other three absorb the information. "I'll wager the woman is figuring out how she can use you" thought her _kei'dran_. "No doubt. That reminds me of a question of my own I wanted to confirm", she thought back.

"Sir Integra, may I ask what role the Hellsing Organization fills?"

"What do you imagine it to be?" the other woman responded.

Katherine smiled. "If I had to guess, I would say you protect Great Britain from supernatural threats. With Alucard as a member of your organization, I would also say you judge each entity by its actions not by its nature. However, I also see what appears to be a military organization and that perplexes me."

"Alucard is our strongest weapon, but it would be foolish to have only a single weapon. Nor can he be everywhere at once. The troops you may see here on the estate are all dedicated to protecting the Queen, Country and the Church of England from supernatural threats. "

Sir Integra looked at the petite woman across from her who was nodding in comprehension. "What role do you fill in Chicago, Ms. Wolfe?"

"I write children's books", Katherine said with a broad grin.

Integra schooled her impatience at the apparently flippant answer before inclining her head once. "Of course, that allows you to work independently and travel as you choose without requiring approval."

Katherine beamed at her quick understanding. "Exactly! Plus it gave me the nest egg that I could invest to fund anything else that needs funding. But to answer the question you truly asked, I am only one of many in an unofficial network of diverse talents who covertly protect their communities against supernatural threats. We are the invisible sentinels who help ensure that the rest of the country can live with an absolute certainty that demons, werewolves, vampires, and zombies only exist in a sci-fi writer's imagination."

Alucard leaned forward and said "Why weren't you afraid of me and how did you know that I could take you to the Chapel?"

Katherine laughed softly. "I was a guest in this house. The head of the Hellsing organization called for you and you immediately responded. She gave specific instructions and her trust in your carrying them out was evident. Since you offered me no harm and only aid, why would I be afraid of you?"

"As to my understanding of vampiric abilities, let's just say that I have a nightwalking friend who I dare say is not far from your level who has transported me before. I also tend to judge beings based on their actions, not their species."

She chuckled remembering something else. "It's also why I knew that it was likely distracting to you to have my hand bleeding at the chapel. I've been told that my blood is like a 150 year old cognac, rich and potent."

"A bit stronger than that, but a good analogy" Alucard muttered. Katherine laughed as she realized he was admitting that he tasted it, although Sir Integra glared at the vampire.

Katherine smiled at them all and asked "Where there any other questions I can answer? If not, I should pack and return to the hotel. I've intruded on your very generous hospitality long enough. Although I would like to offer my thanks to the medical staff that treated me before I go, if permissable."

Sir Integra hesitated. There was very limited documentation on elementalists, and here was a practitioner with a wealth of first-hand information. However, she disliked asking for favors and wondered if there was a mutually beneficial trade they could work out, trying to think what she had to offer. As the seconds ticked by, Katherine realized that Sir Integra's wanted something.

"Unless there is some other way I can be of service, of course" she offered, leaving it open-ended. "I still have a little over two weeks of my scheduled holiday remaining, so am available if you think of something you may need."

To her surprise, her _kei'dran _jumped from her shoulder to Sir integra's desk. Katherine noticed that both Alucard and Walter tensed, but Integra just looked at the little flame curiously. "_Kei'dran_, what are you up to? Don't go rummaging in her mind without her permission…" she said silently.

"We should stay for another day _mei'dran_" it thought publicly. "Besides, tomorrow night you will be healthy enough to spar with the vampire." A hot dry mental laugh accompanied that thought.

Katherine just raised an eyebrow at her _kei'dran_, but Walter and Sir Integra both uttered "What?!" at the little flame's thought. Alucard responded to the comment by leaning forward eagerly and laughing loudly.

"Oh yes, you must stay and spar with the vampire!" He grinned evilly all sharp teeth showing.


	11. Of Mutual Benefit

**Chapter 11 – Of Mutual Benefit**

Katherine laughed brightly at the vampire's gleeful eagerness to spar with her. While not an expert on vampires, she knew that her friend Victor Duval, a vampire born in the middle of the 17th century, craved a challenge as much as a drug addict craved his next fix. He was the one who compared her blood to a fine rare cognac after she practically forced it down his throat to help him heal when he had been seriously injured. She was unexpectedly hit with a brief wave of homesickness, immediately followed by comforting thoughts from her _kei'dran_.

"I might be persuaded to go a couple of rounds with you Alucard, but I have laundry waiting for me at the hotel and need to go shopping to replace the clothing that was burned. Also, I wouldn't want the hotel to report me as a missing person, so I should make an appearance. "

Besides, she thought to herself, the X-5 is in the safe yet. She simply didn't like to leave weapons unattended for long; even if they haven't been used she still dismantled and cleaned them regularly.

"Actually Miss Katherine" Walter inserted, "I left the front desk know that you were staying with us for a few days when I picked up your clothing."

She smiled in gratification at his continued thoughtfulness and attention to detail. "Walter, you are truly a treasure."

Sir Integra seemed to come to a decision with her internal struggle. "Walter, would you please show Katherine to the Infirmary so that she can see the medical staff as she requested?"

"Of course, Sir Integra, it will be my pleasure."

"Katherine, when you are ready to return to the hotel, just let Walter know and he will take you."

Katherine smiled at Sir Integra. "Thank you."

"Oh and Walter, please come see me while Ms. Wilde packs." He bowed in acknowledge, and waited for Katherine near the doorway.

Katherine stood and her _kei'dran_ drifted back to her shoulder. She wondered what Sir Integra had in mind, but accepted that she would find out soon enough. She gave a genial smile to the Hellsing director, and said "I look forward to seeing you again", glancing at and including Alucard in the comment.

Walking beside Walter, she quietly questioned "What are you up to, _kei'dran_? Not that I object to sparring with Alucard, but you obviously have a method in your madness."

"The woman's energy pattern has a signature similar to your own" it responded lightheartedly.

"Indeed! Well, that raises some interesting possibilities, doesn't it?" Her mind raced considering the implications, while the fire elemental followed her thoughts with satisfaction.

Her _kei'dran_ phased out of sight as they reached the infirmary. Walter introduced her to Dr. Trevelian, the physician that had first treated her when Alucard had abruptly appeared with her still form in his arms demanding assistance. The doctor was keenly interested in her recuperative abilities, but after years at Hellsing with its unusual occupants, he tried to restrain himself.

Wanting to talk for a few minutes with the medical staff, Katherine let Walter know she could find her way back to her room if he wanted to return to Sir Integra. When he hesitated, she let him know her _kei'dran_ rarely got lost and would guide her. He smiled cordially at that, bowed slightly and left her to speak to the medical team.

Dr. Trevelian escorted her through the infirmary, providing introductions to the staff that had helped treat her injuries. She greeted each person and thanked them for their skillful care. Her infectious smile and sincere gratitude left each member of the medical team feeling valued and appreciated. After she had spoken with everyone, she returned to the Doctor's office with him.

"Dr. Trevelian, did you have the opportunity to take a sample of my blood while I was here?"

"No, Ms. Wilde, although there was blood on your clothing, the wound on your hand had mostly closed. You were primary treated for electrocution from the lightning strikes that Alucard described." He sounded a little regretful. When she had manifested a 10 day recovery in only 10 hours, he had seriously thought about drawing a blood sample and regretted not taking that opportunity.

She held out her arm. "I would like to donate a pint to Alucard, and since the needle will be in, feel free to take a vial for yourself." She grinned as his eyes lit up. "Oh, if it's not too much bother, would you mind sending the pint to him immediately while it's still warm rather than chilling it?" She tried not to giggle as he blanched a little.

Twenty minutes and a glass of orange juice later, she returned to her room, quickly packing her few belongings. Not knowing how to contact Walter, she headed down to the front hall and sent her _kei'dran_ to find the butler.

Meanwhile, Sir Integra was outlining her thoughts to Walter. "During the drive back to Ms. Wilde's hotel, I would like you to discuss her interests, both personal and professional, seeking an area where Hellsing can offer to supplement any goals or short-comings. The Hellsing library is one of the most complete on the supernatural in existence, and we may have information to trade in exchange for information on elementals. Alternately, we don't know what strategies and weapons she uses, and we could trade weapon designs for information. I want you to find common ground that will be mutually beneficial. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir Integra, although I believe the young lady is more likely to respond to a candid approach rather than subterfuge."

"Whatever you think will work, Walter, as long as we can update the library with accurate information. I don't want to lose this opportunity."

The fireplace burst into flames again as the _kei'dran's_ manner of announcing itself and two eyes looked out at them. "My _mei'dran_ didn't know how to contact Walter that she was ready. She will be by the front door at his convenience."

He had arrived during their discussion, but hadn't wanted to interrupt. He found their conversation very interesting indeed. He looked forward to seeing what approach Walter would take during the drive. He found human interactions with their overt and hidden motives highly entertaining. He disappeared from the hearth.

Katherine deposited her suitcase with attached the shoulder bag and her briefcase at the side of the front door, and then strolled around the entry hall looking at artwork while waiting for Walter. She felt a heaviness in the air begin to build and looked around in time to see Alucard phase up through the floor. He leered shamelessly at her, conspicuously licking blood from his fangs and lips and looking very satisfied.

"You have a distinctive and tantalizing manner of saying thank you, young lady", he smirked.

Katherine laughed cheerfully. "I don't have an endless supply, but I've been known to hook up a friend every so often."

He grinned with lazy brazenness, moving close to say seductively "How _friendly_ would you like me to be?" He was momentarily disconcerted when she chortled with unmistakable amusement, replying "Sorry Alucard, but you're not my type."

Staying close to her, he inhaled and could smell the tiny drop of blood of blood on the bandage left from the donation. "Why did you ask that that your blood be delivered immediately?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "I always assumed that a vampire would want it as close to fresh as possible, and that chilled wouldn't be as…satisfying."

"It's not, but it's what we're used to." He had been stunned to receive the still warm blood pack from the infirmary. Tearing it open, he had drunk deeply, relishing the exhilarating rich and potent flavor, savoring the warm fragrant delicacy as long as possible.

"Then I'm delighted I could offer a change of pace" she replied good-naturedly.

They both turned as Walter came down the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the vampire hovering so closely to Katherine. Alucard smirked, nodded at her and said "Don't forget, I'm looking forward to sparring with you", then sank out of sight into the floor.

Katherine walked to the door and Walter, who apologized if the vampire had been provoking her.

"Not at all, Walter. He actually came to say thank you for a small gift I left for him."

"I'm delighted to hear he wasn't behaving inappropriately, Miss Katherine. I do apologize that you had to carry your bags down." He picked up the suitcase and carry on, but she picked up the briefcase before he could. He sighed reproachfully, but opened the door. "The Bentley should have been brought around by now."

Once outside, Walter opened the trunk and stored her luggage and she laid the briefcase next to them. A bright and cheery voice could be heard over the trunk closing. "Walter! Your adjustments on the Harkonnen are working excellently. Thank you so much!"

They both turned and Katherine saw a vivacious young woman with spiky strawberry blonde hair carrying what appeared to be a rocket launcher. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had someone with you", she said apologetically as she caught sight of Katherine.

"Ms. Katherine Wilde, this is Sera Victoria, one of Hellsing's agents."

Katherine smiled cordially at the newcomer, noting the red eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Victoria. Is that a rocket launcher?"

"It's a single shot breech loader cannon, actually" the vampire replied. "It shoots 30 millimeter shells."

"I can see that it would be good for long-range support in addition to taking on large groups of land or air targets. And seeing how easily you lift it, I wouldn't be surprised if you used it like a bazooka on occasion", Katherine grinned.

The female vampire laughed nervously. "Well yes, I have. Do you shoot, Ms. Wilde?"

"Nothing as impressive as that, I'm afraid. Typically I use a pistol, such as the Sig Model P226 X-5, but I can use a rifle with moderate success as well. I actually have a British carry permit and had hoped to bring it to a weapon smith recommended to me in London to discuss some modifications." She paused and said "I'm sorry; I'm rambling and keeping you from your duties. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Victoria."

The young vampire shouldered her Harkonnen and left with a cheery farewell. Walter turned and reached for the handle of the back door. "Walter…" Katherine interrupted him, "unless you have a strong objection, I would prefer to sit in the front with you."

"Of course, Miss Katherine" Walter replied opening the front passenger door, closing it firmly once she was seated. He wondered whether this was an American cultural aversion to formality.

Once he was seated, he waited for her to fasten her seat belt before setting the car in motion. Glancing over, he noticed her forehead wrinkled as if in thought.

"Walter, Ms Victoria said she wanted to let you know how the changes that you made on her Harkonnen were working out. Do you perform weapons research and development on top of everything else you do?"

"Actually, it's more of a hobby than a formal assignment."

"So you are a butler with those associated duties." She held up one finger. "And a bodyguard, and a researcher and a weapons expert and developer." She held up three more fingers. "And those are just the activities I've seen in our limited acquaintance." She looked at him and grinned. "If I find out that you are an illustrator as well, I swear I'm going to kidnap you and take you home with me!"

His normal reserved demeanor was broken by a mild laugh at the unexpected comment. "I'm afraid I haven't mastered illustration yet, Miss Katherine."

"Darn. Well, one could only hope." She settled back in her seat, enjoying the ride. Glancing at him, he seemed to be thinking about something, so she waited in companionable silence until he chose to speak.

Walter considered Sir Integra's comments, and decided to be straightforward with his passenger. "Miss Katherine, the Hellsing library is one of the finest in the world for supernatural material, but Sir Integra feels it is deficient on information related to elementals. She asked me to speak with you about a potential exchange of information or services that could be mutually beneficial."

He glanced over at Katherine to gauge her reaction. He was relieved that she didn't appear offended by the suggestion. He had been concerned that she might be very possessive of the knowledge and resent being asked.

Katherine considered the request. "I don't mind sharing general information, but just as you wouldn't share the security plans for the Hellsing estate with someone you just met, I would not be comfortable giving detailed instructions on how to summon or bind an elemental. That said, I am certainly open to discussing and documenting elemental abilities and even defenses against them. I have had to combat another Elementalist that used his kael'dran or familiars for less than savory purposes. If one didn't know what to expect, such a confrontation could be rather destructive.

She looked at him and remarked mischievously "So what does your dossier on me suggest as the carrot you should dangle in the exchange?" He blinked in surprise and she grinned impishly. "Don't worry; you don't have to answer that. I just wanted to tease a reaction out of you."

His lips twitched in response. "Our dossier on you is remarkably limited actually. I could find information related to your children's books, publisher, and literary agent. You volunteer to promote literacy. You have a driver's license and a small luxury sedan and haven't had a ticket in the last seven years. You own a condominium in Chicago, have a carry permit for a pistol and have a membership with an Aikido dojo in that city. I haven't discovered your hobbies, music, literary or political preferences as yet, nor did I find any family history."

Katherine gurgled in amusement. "OK, I can't say no to you, you sweet talker. I can give Hellsing a couple of hours a day. I'll develop a proposed outline to run past Sir Integra before I schedule a sparring session with Alucard."

Her _kei'dran_ suddenly commented "I think you should have Walter accompany you sight-seeing. A knowledgeable companion would double your enjoyment and would be a reasonable trade."

"Hush you" she thought back.

To her amazement, Walter calmly replied "I think Sir Integra would agree to that."


	12. Chivalrous Persuasion

**Chapter 12 – Chivalrous Persuasion**

Katherine rubbed her forehead briefly in embarrassment, realizing her _kei'dran_ had not limited its comments to her. "Walter, I apologize. My _kei'dran_ doesn't always approve of human etiquette and also tends to ignore that the rest of the world does not revolve around me. I recognize the integral role you fill at Hellsing, and do not expect you to drop all of your duties simply to play escort to a tourist."

"_Mei'dan_, when you have another human to discuss books, art or music, your energy is much higher. You need others of your kind for this activity", her _kei'dran_ responded, this time directly to her. Its kind found pleasure in the ebb and flow of energy currents, in gravity, in dancing in time and space, so the elemental didn't totally comprehend her interest in many human pastimes. However, it perceived her emotions as energy, and positive energy served them both well. If acquiring a human companion would increase her energy, it seemed a trivial matter to the elemental.

Walter glanced at the embarrassed woman next to him, then to her surprise pulled the auto to the curb and parked it. He turned in the seat to face her, meeting her eyes and saying with quiet candor, "Miss Katherine, while on holiday in this country, you learned of and immediately prepared to counter a supernatural catastrophe of which most of the country was blissfully aware. You were willing to sacrifice your own life in the process, if that was what was required. You did this not only without hesitation, but with good humor. Is it so difficult to believe that an aged gentleman would gladly accept an excuse to spend a few hours better making the acquaintance of such a remarkable young lady?"

Katherine tried to ignore the mental urging of her _kei'dran_ and searched the older man's face. She was unwilling to take advantage of his gallantry, but relaxed slightly when she saw unfeigned sincerity in his eyes.

Walter continued amicably, "I realize to my embarrassment that we failed to even offer you tea before leaving the mansion. We are currently stopped in front of one of the finer local establishments. Shall we pause for a brief repast and discuss your holiday plans, or are you too tired from your recent ordeal?"

She smiled in amusement, recognizing the adroitness with which he was managing her and the smooth change of subject. She conceded, replying "I would be delighted to join you in a light supper".

Katherine waited while he exited the auto and came around to open her door, offering his hand to help her out. As they walked to the entrance, she said "We may have a difference of opinion on what aged means, Walter. To me, it is something that has been slowly ripened to full-flavor and richness, improving with each season. That is always preferred to something that is green, bland and immature." She preceded him gracefully into the restaurant with a smile at his slightly bemused expression.

Katherine let Walter order for them both, enjoying having a distinguished and gallant companion. "Shall I help fill out your dossier on me?" she asked lightly. "For music, I like Mozart, Vivaldi and Ravel best of the old masters. I also enjoy big band music, rhythm and blues and early rock. However, I have selections from Eric Clapton, Cher, and Queen in my music library as well."

She smiled at the waiter as he delivered their tea, then continued "My literary taste runs to histories and the occasional biography, although I have a passion for books like Carl Sagan's _Cosmos_ or Jacob Bronowski's _The Ascent of Man_. I also enjoy David Attenborough's books and television productions, such as the series _Planet Earth_. Politically, I am conservative. My biggest pet peeve is when someone is deliberately discourteous or disrespectful to another." She gave a low chuckle. "There, I think that fills in the missing pieces and you now know more about me than most people.'

"I'll make the appropriate notations, Miss Katherine" he replied genially. "I admit to being curious about how you recognized my particular fighting style?"

"One of the senior members of what I refer to as "the network" is a former Green Beret. His goal is to be able to use and defend against every physical weapon known to man. I saw him practicing with the wires and didn't understand how they could be easily equipped. He explained in detail, showing the arm sheaths he created to wear under his sleeves, how he deployed them and the special gloves that prevented him from slicing his own fingers during their use. Like you, he also designs and makes special modifications to weapons. If you are ever in California, I'll be pleased to hook you two up."

As their meal came, they chatted comfortably about the sites she wanted to visit. Her _kei'dran_ was unusually quiet, refraining from interjecting its usual silent comments that frequently distracted her during conversations.

She had planned on at least the National Gallery for art, but had additional galleries she would like to visit if time permitted. They discovered they shared a similar interest in impressionism styles. On her list of historic sites, she listed Hampton Court, Kensington palace, Kew palace and perhaps Leighton House or Kenwood. The British Museum, Sir John Sloane's Museum, and the Victoria and Albert Museum ended her list. Walter was familiar with the current exhibitions and spoke knowledgeably on some of the more interesting displays she should see. He also recommended some local concerts that would be performed during the next two weeks that she might be interested in attending.

By the time they completed the meal and continued to her hotel, he had convinced her that with Sir Integra's approval, he would spend every other afternoon or evening escorting her to places of mutual interest. He also expressed curiosity in her X-5 pistol, and she agreed to bring it with her for him to examine when she returned to Hellsing. He tried to talk her out of sparring with Alucard, although he was very curious about her abilities, but she waved his concerns aside saying they would set ground rules to avoid injury to either participant.

Upon arriving at Brown's hotel, the doorman opened her car door, courteously giving her his hand as she exited the car. Walter exited and moved to the trunk to get her luggage and briefcase. Although she usually despised cell phones, she kept one available for emergencies in her briefcase. She gave Walter the number and he reciprocated with a direct line to avoid the Hellsing switchboard. They left it that he would call her the following day with confirmation of Sir Integra's approval of their agreement, and to schedule a time to review her outline with the Hellsing director as well as spar with Alucard.

Walter waited until Katherine had entered the hotel before getting back in the Bentley and beginning the return journey to the Hellsing estate. His original motives in offering to escort her had been a polite attempt at providing a mutually beneficial exchange as Integra directed as well as recognizing a debt they all owed her. He was pleasantly surprised during dinner to discover how knowledgeable she was about a variety of topics. He realized with some small amount of surprise that he would be disappointed if he couldn't accompany her as they had planned.

He frowned slightly thinking about the so-called sparring match. He was fully aware of how destructive Alucard's abilities could be and would have to admonish him to show restraint lest he injure the young woman.

While Walter was worried about Alucard, Katherine was concerned with more mundane matters. She stopped at the front desk to let them know she was back, and then headed to the concierge's desk. She asked about local hair salons, so that she wouldn't have to trim the singed ends herself. He was able to recommend two within walking distance, giving her the names and numbers so that she could ring for an appointment in the morning. She also asked for a recommendation for nearby clothing stores for everyday wear. He opened a map for her and marked sections of nearby Bond and Oxford streets as having a variety of women's apparel shops from which to choose.

Finally reaching her room, she caught herself covering a yawn. She frowned in irritation, as she still wanted to begin an outline for Integra, clean her pistol, and read her email. "You were near death only three days ago, _mei'dran_" the elemental reminded her in amusement. "Just plug in your cell phone to recharge it and go to sleep."

Katherine laughed at the reminder. She considered cell phones to be intrusive hell-spawned objects and had refused to buy one. She only had one when others in the network banded together and forced it on her. She typically forgot to turn it on or recharge it. It amused her that her _kei'dran_ remembered that it needed to be plugged in more than she did.

She found her clean laundry neatly folded inside an opaque plastic bag on the dresser and changed into a clean silk nightgown. Removing the clips from her hair, she brushed it out, washed her face and crawled under the covers. Whispering good night to her _kei'dran_, Katherine yawned again, realizing how tired she was and soon slipped into sleep.

The fire elemental waited quietly while she slept. When he felt the energy levels change as the room cooled, he manifested as a pillar of flame beside the bed. "Let her sleep" he directed the approaching spirit.

"Miss Katherine…" was all the objection Hannah had time to say before fiery tendrils spread out on the walls and ceiling without burning anything.

"YOU WILL LET HER SLEEP". Then relenting slightly, it added "You may return tomorrow."

Cowed, the spirit fled and the flames faded away as the _kei'dran_ watched the woman sleep.


	13. Break Step When Marching

**Chapter 13 - Break Step When Marching**

Sunlight filtering into the room gently woke Katherine. She stretched slowly and with pleasure at the lack of lingering stiffness or soreness. She had slept uninterrupted and now felt refreshed and invigorated, eager for the day. She gave a cheery mental greeting to her _kei'dran_, who sent her an affectionate mental embrace before receding in her consciousness. Checking the bedside clock, she saw it was barely six in the morning, giving her plenty of time before the hair salon or clothing stores opened.

After her morning stretches and selected aikido exercises not likely to disturb anyone in the room below, she checked her body in the full-length mirror. She was pleased to see that the remaining pinkness on her skin had faded and her body felt fully restored. She enjoyed a hot shower before dressing in her black jeans and white long-sleeved knit top.

Ready for her day, Katherine opened the safe and drew out the pistol and cleaning case. She quickly dismantled the weapon, cleaned every component and then efficiently reassembled it. She locked it back in the safe until she was ready to bring it to Walter for his review and comments.

After the laptop booted up, she resolutely turned to her email, then winced in embarrassment at finding her inbox flooded with questions from members of the network. Her email request for information followed by two days of silence had worried many of her friends and acquaintances. Of course, having the cell phone turned off hadn't helped alleviate their concerns.

She quickly sent out a note giving the basic information about the Seal's restoration, adding that she had worked in conjunction with British agents familiar with the supernatural. After thanking everyone for their concern, she apologized for her silence, only saying that she had needed a couple of days to recover from the encounter, but was now enjoying her vacation once again.

Katherine moved on to the outline she had offered to provide to Sir Integra. Even if she didn't receive Walter's company on her excursions, she was still willing to help augment the Hellsing library out of gratitude for their care of her during her recovery.

She thought about how to organize the information for someone new to the topic, and then briefly created an outline to detail the types of elementals, their relationships with humans, and their abilities by type, whether neutral, offensive or defensive. She decided that details about Elementalists themselves would be covered under the elemental relationship to humans section.

As it neared 8:00 AM, she set the outline aside and called the first of the hair salons the concierge had recommended. She was delighted that due to a cancelation, she would be able to have an appointment within the hour. Quickly turning off the laptop and reluctantly picking up the cell phone, she clipped it to her belt and left the room.

The chestnut haired woman bounced down the steps in high spirits. Estimating it would take only 20 minutes to walk to the salon, she stopped at the smaller hotel restaurant and ordered toast and a fresh fruit plate for breakfast. It arrived swiftly, and without company or conversation, she ate quickly, not lingering over her tea. In good time, she was on her way to the hair salon.

Katherine found the establishment easily, and was ushered in for her appointment. The stylist introduced himself as Raoul and looked with wide-eyed horror at her singed ends. "Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked. "No no, don't tell me. I'll have nightmares, I'm sure!" He moved on to discuss possible hair styles with animation and frequent tips of his head as he brushed her hair one way and then another.

"Lovey, I could add a few layers if you want, but I wouldn't recommend cutting too much off. The basic style suits you. And the color" he enthused, "why I would cheerfully kill if I had such natural highlights!" His own hair was blue-black with a bright blue streak down one side.

She grinned at his rapture and agreed to let him have his way with it. He turned her away from the mirror, and quickly removed the singed ends with scissors. Using a spray bottle to wet her hair, he brought out a razor and set to work. He kept up a continuous and amusing monologue as he worked, admiring her American accent, her eyes, suggesting eye shadow colors for her to try, and then letting her know about the most entertaining clubs in the area.

He finally turned her back to the mirror and she smiled in delight at the transformation. "I added the light bangs to frame your beautiful eyes and put in a few layers to let your natural wave play." He pulled his hands through her hair, pushing it one way and then another, showing different ways she could wear it.

"You can't mess this style up, lovey! Now you better arrange a date to make the best use of it!" She beamed at him and Raoul winked back, basking in her appreciative reaction. She tipped him generously and felt that battling demons was almost worth it if this was the result.

Feeling exhilarated not only with the updated style, but his buoyant personality, she headed out to replace her burned clothing. As she checked her map, her cell phone beeped. She had almost forgotten she it.

She stepped to the side of the sidewalk away from the other foot traffic and answered "Good morning, Katherine Wilde speaking".

"Good morning, Miss Katherine. This is Walter Dollneaz from Hellsing."

"How are you this fine day, Walter?" She smiled realizing this was the first time she had heard his surname mentioned.

"Excellent, thank you, Miss Katherine. I spoke with Sir Integra, and she was agreeable to the arrangements we made yesterday; every other afternoon or evening, depending on what you wish to attend barring no emergencies that require my attention."

"I'm delighted, Walter." He unbent to smile briefly at the obvious pleasure in her voice. "I have the start of an outline for Sir Integra that I can email to her. Alternately, if there are no deployments this evening, I can schedule time for a match with Alucard tonight and bring it with me to discuss with her before Alucard awakens."

"We currently have no scheduled activities for tonight, and Sir Integra approved a limited bout. I will of course ring back if something unexpected arises. What requirements do you have for a match with Alucard?"

Katherine made sure no one was close enough to overhear before replying. "An area that is either resistant to fire damage or that you don't mind receiving potential damage. If you have a large sandy or grassy area, that will be fine. My only concern would be whether my… pyrotechnics…might be a bit visible in the surrounding area."

"Not to worry, Miss Katherine. We will forewarn the local constabulary and fire brigade that we will be testing experimental flame-throwers in case they receive any calls. Will we need our own fire crew on call?"

"Since we're only sparring, I should be able to control where the fire goes and what it burns. However, would you please let Alucard know that I can't regenerate limbs, so would appreciate if he attempted to keep those intact?"

"Are you certain you wish to do this, Miss Katherine" the butler asked uneasily.

"Yes, no worries. As long as he doesn't decapitate me or cut off anything vital, it will be fine." She grinned at his reaction. "I spar at least monthly with another nightwalker, so I have a reasonable expectation for the match. What time should I arrive?"

"Sunset should be approximately 20:00 this evening or 8:00 PM. If you let me know where you'll be at 6:00 this evening, I will arrange for a car to pick you up. That would permit travel as well as a period to speak with Sir Integra before Alucard typically awakens" he replied.

She thanked him for the thoughtfulness of sending a car, and agreed to meet a driver outside the hotel at 6:00 PM that evening. Once the details were settled, they rang off amicably.

Katherine re-clipped the cell phone to her belt and continued to the first shop, grinning mischievously. She wondered if Alucard had ever fought an Elementalist before. If not, it should be an interesting match.

"Will you be using all abilities, _mei'dran_?" The comment announced her _kei'dran's_ presence again.

"I will show them what I've mentioned, _kei'dran_." There was no reason to expose herself needlessly. Besides… "Always leave them wanting more, _mei'dran_?" Amusement echoed in her mind as he caught that thought.

"Exactly!"

The first clothing store she found had clothes better suited to teen-aged girls, so she continued her walk, window shopping as she strolled. She stopped in front of another window, admiring the elegant dress on the mannequin. She had only planned to pick up a new dressy pant suit, but decided it couldn't hurt to look.

Stepping inside, she looked appreciatively at the artistic poses the mannequins were in and the chic dresses they wore. A friendly woman greeted her and offered to be of assistance. Although Katherine was honest that she was just browsing, the saleswoman appraised her figure, complexion and hair color.

"Will madam be attending any evening activities?" she questioned politely.

"Well, perhaps a symphony or concert", she admitted, touching a silky fabric in admiration.

Within a short time, Katherine learned that the woman, Diane, was the shop owner and designed many of the dresses herself, using local seamstresses to make them, as well as provide custom alterations. There were a couple of her styles that she wanted to see on someone with Katherine's coloring and in short time, Katherine was in a large dressing room trying on the dresses Diane brought her to consider.

After trying on one silken ruby red dress and falling in love with the soft texture on her skin, Katherine surrendered to temptation. The rich color complemented the natural red highlights in her chestnut tresses. The halter dress had a v-neck that plunged just enough to show a hint of cleavage without becoming tasteless. A wide empire waist band nestled under her breasts to the top of her waist, and then fell in graceful folds down below the knee. The sleek material caught the light, giving the dress a soft luminescence. Diane nodded in obvious approval, then left to return quickly with a silken shawl with a jacquard pattern in a complementary carnelian red.

Katherine splurged on the dress and shawl as well as a classic black dress cut low in the back and draped below the shoulder blades, suitable for most occasions. From the back accessory wall, she picked a pair of black mid-heel thin strap sandals suitable for either dress, as well as a simple black clutch. Fortunately, the shop took her American Express card and offered delivery to her hotel.

Significantly poorer, but pleased with her purchases, she continued her window shopping, eventually finding a shop that carried what she wanted. With the assistance of a helpful sales clerk, she soon found a pair of lined black silk trousers, as well as a stylish burgundy leather jacket with princess seaming and a nipped-in waist. She could dress up jeans, or wear the jacket with the silk pants. A silky, but washable white blouse and a pair of comfortable leather flats in burgundy completed her purchases.

Now she just had to replace her knives, and she would be fine. She thought she might have to wait until she returned home for those, but perhaps Walter would have ideas.

After enjoying a light lunch of a mixed salad and pan-fried girolles on toast at the hotel, Katherine decided to explore one of the marked walking paths around London. She chose a six-mile section of the Thames Path, from the Albert Bridge to the Tower Bridge. If she spent an hour per mile allowing for sight-seeing, she would be back before the car was to meet her at 6:00 PM.

The walking guide supplied by Brown's described the Albert Bridge as a beautiful example of Victorian bridge architecture. Upon arriving, she discovered it crossed the Thames between an elegant area named Chelsea and Battersea. Crossing the bridge, she found an amusing sign that stated "All Troops Must Break Step When Marching Over this Bridge." She chuckled in amusement, wondering if the bridge builders thought that marching soldiers could cause damage, what did the millions of tourists do every year?

Even during a week-day, the route was filled with both vehicle and foot traffic. Sight after sight caught her interest, providing many breaks in the comfortable six-mile walk. The Houses of Parliament, St Paul's Cathedral and Shakespeare's Globe all caused resulted in side excursions. Her afternoon didn't have nearly enough hours in it for this single small stretch of the city, and she had to return to the hotel before she had completed the circuit. How did people with only a week of vacation experience anything, she wondered?

Back at the hotel, she returned to her room long enough to remove her X-5 from the safe and tucked it into her briefcase. Calling down to the desk, she asked if they had any printers available for use. She was pleased to learn an entire room with frequently used machines was set up for business travelers. Adding the laptop to the briefcase, she picked up the new burgundy leather jacket, left the room, and went down to the room off the lobby to print several copies of her outline.

With only minutes to spare, she slipped the leather jacket on over her white top and black jeans. That should be fine for her meeting with Sir Integra, and by just removing the jacket; she would be fine for sparring with Alucard.


	14. Sparring With The Vampire

**Chapter 14 – Sparring with the Vampire**

The doorman offered to obtain transportation for her as she exited the hotel, but she courteously declined just as the Bentley Walter had used the previous day pulled to a halt in front of her. A gray-haired chauffer with the Hellsing insignia exited and greeted her. "Ms. Wilde?" At her confirmation, he introduced himself as Andrew Davies and opened the back door for her. This time she accepted the seat in the back, setting her briefcase at her side.

After a few minutes of silence, Katherine asked him how long he had been with Hellsing, followed by how long he had lived in the London area. Within a few minutes, they were discussing the best tourist sites to see and which ones to avoid. At her request, he suggested pubs off the tourist track that she might enjoy.

They reached the Hellsing estate quickly. Walter opened the mansion door as Andrew helped her out of the Bentley. She thanked the chauffer warmly for the interesting conversation. He tipped his cap to her and nodded at Walter, feeling slightly envious at handing the vivacious and charming woman over to the butler.

"Good evening, Miss Katherine" that worthy greeted. He eyed the change to her hair with approval. "If I am not being too bold, I must say that your hair looks lovely."

"Why thank you Walter! You certainly know how to start an evening agreeably for a lady" she replied with a warm smile. "Although I should feel fortunate that my stylist didn't feel the need to add a royal blue streak to it to match his own."

"I believe your own color better complements you", he smiled. "Sir Integra will be available shortly. She is currently engaged with a conference call", he added while leading the way upstairs. "Did you enjoy sightseeing today?"

She described her walking tour, eliciting a chuckle as she mentioned the sign on the Albert Bridge. "I seem to recall reading that the engineering experts were concerned that "mechanical resonance" created by marching soldiers might damage the bridge", he responded dryly.

As they neared Sir Integra's office, she mentioned that she had brought her pistol with her if he was interested in seeing it. Entering a nearby unoccupied room, she removed the weapon case from her briefcase, extracted the pistol and handed it him.

"Ah yes, the SigArms P226 X-5. 9 millimeter shells, 19 rounds per magazine, capable of delivering 2 inch groups at 50 yards." He handled it expertly, testing the balance and sight. "I understand that many competitive shooters prefer this manufacturer's grip, sight path, and trigger to the comparable Beretta."

Katherine nodded. "I find it stable, easy to shoot, and remarkably accurate. I don't object to a Beretta, but have a preference for this pistol when I carry one. I tend to use fire as my primary weapon though, depending on the situation of course."

"That reminds me Miss Katherine, when the clean-up crew sanitized the Chapel at Stamford; they found a dagger which I believe was yours. It was slightly damaged, but I should have it restored by tomorrow. Your arm sheathe was scorched beyond repair in addition to being cut off by the medical trauma team, but I think I can supply you with a new lightweight spring-loaded alternative when I deliver the dagger."

Katherine raised stunned eyes to his, speechless for several moments. "You had a dagger reported, realized that it must have been mine, recovered and repaired it?" she finally asked wide-eyed.

He nodded slowly, wondering if he had overstepped his bounds. He knew many people were protective of personal items.

"Walter…"she began, shaking her head. But words failed her and placing her hand on his arm, she reached up on tiptoe to give him a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at her reaction. Such a charming young girl, he thought. "I hoped that you wouldn't mind, but I should have asked first."

"Walter, you are truly extraordinary" she remarked with a warm smile.

"What did he do that was so amazing, _mei'dran?_" asked her _kei'dran_ curiously. "The dagger was damaged and he repaired it."

"Rather than ignoring a report of a dagger being found, he associated it to me" she tried to explain to her _kei'dran_. "Then rather than returning it in the condition it was found as others would have done, he went to the effort of repairing it, which he probably did on his own time. That thoughtfulness is unusual. In addition to that, he went to the effort of checking if a sheath existed, and when he discovered it was irreparable, he went to the additional effort of trying to obtain a replacement. He was under no obligation to do any of that. It shows a compassion and selflessness towards others that is extraordinary."

As she had the mental conversation with the fire elemental, Walter raised his hand to a previously unseen earpiece to listen, and then announced that Sir Integra was now free to see her. Slipping her X-5 and its case back into her briefcase, she followed him next door to Sir Integra's office.

For the better part of the next hour, Katherine and Sir Integra reviewed what she proposed for the small history and commentary regarding elementals she was to write. Sir Integra suggested a change in the order of the outline to begin with the human perspective as one began their career. With some convincing, Katherine agreed to write her personal experiences and how she became _mei'dran_ to a fire elemental.

"Perhaps your _kei'dran_ would be willing to dictate its own thoughts on that event", Sir Integra suggested. Blinking in surprise, Katherine posed the thought to the fire elemental. It seemed entertained by the idea.

As they finished the discussion, even though the sun had not yet set, Alucard phased into the room, equipped in his red coat and fedora, wearing his sunglasses.

"Good evening, my Master" he purred to Sir Integra.

"Alucard", she responded with mild irritation. "Will you never learn to knock?"

As they traded several more barbed comments, Katherine tried to hide a smile at what obviously an established pattern for them, feeling her _kei'dran's _amusement as well as her own. "They are _kei'dran_ and _mei'dran_ more than master and servant" it observed.

Unable to muffle her laughter at the unexpected comparison, she blushed as both heads turned in her direction.

"I understand that we have your approval for a sparring match, Sir Integra?" she inquired attempting to forestall questions about her laughter.

"As long as Alucard completely understands that you are not to be injured, yes" Sir Integra replied with a glare at the vampire who gave a broad and toothy grin.

Katherine chuckled and responded "Injuries are a normal hazard of any sparring match. I only ask that he not remove any limbs or organs I may want to continue using. I heal quickly, but anything detached doesn't grow back." Alucard snorted. Maybe it wouldn't be as entertaining as he had hoped.

They left the office and headed down the stairs and out a side door. A well-worn path led them to a sand-filled area with small buildings and walls of various heights used in training exercises. Walter joined them as they reached the practice area and a few others in Hellsing military uniforms began showing up as spectators as rumors of the match had spread.

Katherine removed her jacket, laying it over her briefcase which Walter obligingly offered to hold for her. She moved to the middle of the training area, looked at Alucard and simply nodded. He responded by immediately phasing out of sight, only to reappear behind her. Flames jumped up between them, and she dove and rolled to one side, blasting a series of three fireballs at him. He dodged the first, which hit the wall behind him, leaving a scorch. The second disintegrated the wall while the third hit the vampire squarely; burning so fiercely that the spectators flinched from the blistering heat.

To the audiences' shock, his body was encased in a blazing inferno, briefly showing a skeleton outline before collapsing in dust. Katherine wasn't fooled and spun around, looking for the next attack, knowing full well that he was just getting a feel for her abilities.

"Wonderful!" Alucard's voice rang out exultantly. "Just wonderful! Releasing control art restriction to level five...four...three...two".

He reappeared with shadows swirling around him. With a wet ripping sound, multi-eyed hellhound heads erupted from each of his shoulders, snarling and snapping at the elementalist.

Immediately, Katherine erupted into searing flames, leaving only a vague image of a humanoid form at the center of a dazzling pyre. From her mental summons, distinctive forms began taking shape around her. To her left, a fiery salamander hissed viciously and attacked one of the hellhound heads. Behind her, a phoenix rose, beating its blazing wings and screaming defiance. To her right, a winged blood red dragon roared and jumped at the second hellhound head, belching flames and snapping powerful jaws at the throat of the beast.

As the familiars battled, the shadows charged toward the flames with a furious onslaught, only to have most of the attacks simply pass through the flames. The flames surged towards the shadows in a turbulent firestorm, but the shadows counterattacked by surrounding and attempting to quench the inferno. Unseen to others, Alucard tried mind control, but found Katherine's psyche safe behind a firm mental barrier, although he thought he could feel her _kei'dran's_ amusement at the attempt.

While their masters leveled strike and counterstrike against one another, the familiars were locked in combat. For every familiar Alucard summoned, a fire elemental appeared to oppose it. Occasionally, Alucard's voice could be heard shouting gleefully "Yes! Try something else! Hurry! Attack me!"

The battle ebbed and flowed across the exercise yard, destroying anything in the way as they struggled. The buildings and walls collapsed, leaving clouds of dust joining the shadows and flames. At one point, Alucard tried smothering her flames with sand, only to find the grains blown back at him superheated. His laughed boomed around them ecstatically.

One hour of surges, attacks, and counterattacks rolled into two, but they appeared to be at an impasse. "A draw?" came the _kei'dran's_ thoughts to Alucard. It was hard for the vampire to let the battle lust fade; it was the most fun he had had in months. However, he reluctantly admitted that unless he released restrictions to a lower level, they were evenly matched. By mutual consent light and dark factions separated. The shadows coalesced back into Alucard's normal red and black clad form, wearing a euphoric smirk while the flames compressed back into the petite chestnut-haired woman.

Walking towards Alucard, Katherine offered him her hand for a handshake. He took her hand in his, but rather than a handshake, he brought it to his lips, kissing the back, and then turning it over to brush his lips against the palm. The Wild Geese in their audience erupted in cheers and applause.

"My lady, I find myself in great envy of the other vampire you mentioned" he murmured over the enthusiastic response of their spectators.

"And I find myself regretting the ocean that prevents a regular schedule of matches", she replied with a warm smile. "However, as much as I enjoyed our dance, I am not certain that Sir Integra is going to be too happy with either of us", she chuckled wryly looking at the destruction around them.

Smoldering rubble was all that remained in the exercise yard.


	15. Memories

**Chapter 15 – Memories**

As Integra and Walter waited for the approaching former combatants, they heard Alucard peppering Katherine with questions and her good natured responses, while she brushed dust off her jeans and top.

"What if you were inundated with water?"

"I would turn it into steam."

"What if I fired exploding bullets?"

"I probably would send a familiar to eat the weapon and consume the bullets in flames before they reached me."

"And I would have eaten him for cheating" her _kei'dran_ murmured in amusement. It had chosen not to participate in the fight, but had simply watched to make sure she wasn't injured, prepared to whisk its _mei'dran _out of harm's way if the vampire lost control.

The duo reached the edge of the exercise yard where Sir Integra and Walter were waiting. Katherine turned to the Hellsing director with an apologetic smile.

"I'll set up an electronic funds transfer to Hellsing to rebuild the yard. We got a bit carried away, I think."

Alucard surveyed the destruction with a fiendish laugh. "I think we should keep her, Master. Don't you think your troops should be required to train with her?" He eyed the nearby troop members and smirked as some paled noticeably.

Ignoring Alucard, Integra replied to Katherine, "The practice yard is demolished multiple times a year and we budget for it to be rebuilt regularly. However, I can think of several additional points I would appreciate being added to your dissertation after having seen that demonstration. Why weren't your clothes burned? And did you become flame or were you engulfed in flame?"

"With practice" Katherine replied, "a fire elementalist learns to control what does and doesn't burn. I used to practice by putting multiple flammable items in a dish and only allowing a single one to be consumed. The second question is more difficult, but I'll see what I can explain in the dissertation."

Walter held Katherine's leather jacket, and she slipped into it, smiling over her shoulder at him for his courtesy. Alucard invited her to join him at the firing range, but she declined.

"Surely you're not tired after our little match?" he smirked.

"Some of us are going to be out and about while others will be lazing in their coffins tomorrow, Alucard. However, if you are willing to forego your sleep tomorrow to join Walter and me at the National Gallery tomorrow afternoon, then I will be happy to stay up and have a little target practice with you. "

"The National Gallery? I think not, my lady. There are some things worth losing sleep over, but an art gallery is not one of them."

Katherine dramatically clasped her hand over her heart and gasped "Basking in the pleasure of my company isn't worth it? I'm deeply wounded; my heart is crushed beyond hope of recovery." She immediately turned and laid a hand gracefully on Walter's arm, winked at him and whispered theatrically "Our strategy worked. It's just the two of us as designed." Playing along, he laid a hand over hers and murmured "Good show, my lady". They turned to head back to the mansion, while Integra gave a remarkably Alucard-like smirk at the nonplussed vampire.

Once they were out of earshot, Katherine laughed up at Walter "If he keeps setting himself up, I'm going to keep taking advantage of it. I'm just evil that way."

He patted the hand on his arm. "It's refreshing to see someone who isn't intimidated by him. I should caution you though, that Alucard has been known to pursue a…challenge." He didn't want the young lady becoming the object of the vampire's somewhat lecherous behavior.

"Don't worry, Walter. He already knows that he's not my type. Besides, being reduced to ashes would likely have a dampening effect on his ardor" she laughed. "I have to admit that I find him entertaining as an acquaintance, though."

After Walter called for the Bentley, they headed to the front door discussing plans to see the National Gallery the following afternoon. She offered to meet him there, but he smoothly insisted on calling for her at her hotel. They agreed to meet after lunch, with plans to enjoy tea in the afternoon.

After a pleasant drive back to the hotel, a sleepy Katherine returned to her room. A long shower eased any sore muscles. Clad in a silk nightgown, she returned the X-5 to the safe before plugging in the laptop, checking email and heading to bed.

A very timid "Miss?" woke her several hours later.

"I forgot to mention that I chased the spirit out of the room last night so that you could sleep _mei'dran_" revealed the unrepentant fire elemental.

Katherine tried not to groan at both being awakened and her _kei'dran, _managing to say calmly "Good evening, Hannah. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Oh Miss, I was so frightened when you did not return! I was so afraid you were injured! And then you finally did return, but…something…was here and scared me away."

"Yes, I have a friendly guardian who sometimes doesn't like me to be disturbed", she said wryly. "I'm sorry if it frightened you. You're very brave to come back and I'm glad you did. I wanted to thank you again. You and your Constable friend were heroes in sounding the alarm. The Seal is safely re-established, so you may rest easy."

"Thank you Miss Katherine!" The spirit sounded as if she was ready for a lengthy discussion, but a little flame appeared above the human's bed, and Hannah decided that perhaps another night would be better.

"I'll let you sleep, Miss. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Sweet dreams."

The elementalist was able to sleep the rest of the night uninterrupted, waking refreshed in the morning. She went through her stretches and exercises, being careful not to disturb the room below. After a quick shower, she called for room service, before firing up the laptop and tackling the morning email.

She first answered the requests for referrals and information from the various members of the network family. She interrupted reading to open the door to the waiter delivering her breakfast of fresh fruit and warm muffins, and then returned to the email.

A note from David Holt was wondering how she was getting along with the Hellsing Organization. He had been a loyal member of that organization until he met and fell in love with an American close to a decade ago. He resigned from Hellsing to follow her to the States. Katherine had first met him when he joined the same Aikido dojo she frequented. Several months after that, David had an unexpected and nearly deadly encounter with a werewolf, only to have Katherine arrive in time to incinerate it. From there, they learned they both had similar backgrounds, and he became one of the members of the Chicago community network.

She replied to his note saying that he might not recognize the estate, or at least the exercise yard as she and Alucard had spent several hours sparring. That should get an amusing response.

Email answered, she turned to working on the dissertation for Sir Integra. Her _kei'dran_ proposed that she write it in journal form, recording her observations and experiments. It wasn't a bad idea. Perhaps she would try several different formats to see what worked best. She stopped to think about the day she met her _kei'dran_ feeling its own thoughts and experiences reflected back to her. Time lost meaning as she reminisced.

********************

She was young, not yet wed or promised. Her father had an extensive library, which he expected all his children to use regularly. She had read of etheric or astral projection from the writings of a Frenchman named Eliphas Levi, and tried to learn how to create that state in herself in an effort to understand the spirits she frequently encountered.

During one attempt, she inadvertently succeeded, yet tumbled into something so strange she couldn't understand it. Up and down seemed to have no meaning; she was in infinite expanse without substance she could recognize, although she felt as if she were buffeted by currents she couldn't see. She was adrift, disoriented and confused by the shifting patterns she could just barely discern.

She had learned that if she concentrated and opened herself, she could attract phantasms that would occasionally assist her. She tried to ignore the strange distortions and rippling currents she felt, and resolutely sent out a call for assistance.

What she didn't realize is that in her untrained ignorance, she had stumbled through a veil between planes, and had emerged into another plane of existence where fire elementals dwelled. They existed as energy, rising and falling in a complex dance of heat and currents, spiraling from one incandescent vortex to another.

Her mental call was a new pattern in their dance, and many drifted towards her to see what caused the unusual rhythm. They found her energy unusual and vibrant. Her thought patterns were eddies in a larger current to them, and they explored many. They vaguely recognized a human from another plane, but most had no interest in such a mundane creature that lived a rigid and corporeal existence, so drifted back to the larger dance.

Several entities stayed, attracted to her energies, feeling a compatibility with their own. Of these, one elemental explored each rippling thought eddy in detail, inspected each swirl of concept and belief, and considered the fundamental essence of the creature. It found an unusual potency from this strange traveler. The elemental had spent eons exploring the patterns here; now it became aware of other energies to explore.

It settled into the pattern she projected and felt her become aware of it. It savored the new concepts of surprise, wonder and fascination. Their patterns blended in the dance, finding a rare harmony and balance.

"_Mei'dran_", it proclaimed her.

"Human-kin, soul-bound, companion" she heard.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_Kei'dran_" it declared.

"Fire-kin, soul-sib, indweller, protector" she perceived. She was not alone in this disorienting preternatural otherworld. If she so chose, she would never be alone anywhere again.

"Kael'dran" harmonized some who found her energy congruent to their dance. "Ally" her mind interpreted.

"Come _mei'dran_," her soul-sib encouraged her. "You want to return to your world/dance/pattern." The dissimilar concepts coalesced, but she understood its intent. "Your energy trail/stream/current is here" and it pointed her mind, adjusting her perception so that she saw a particular eddy leading back the way she came.

********************

A ringing from her room telephone broke her reverie, but _kei'dran_ and _mei'dran_ savored the memories for several long moments before she reluctantly moved to answer it.


	16. They Weren't Always The Good Old Days

**Chapter 16 – They Weren't Necessarily the Good Old Days**

"Good afternoon, Miss Katherine, this is Walter Dollneaz. I'm calling from the lobby and wondered whether it would be acceptable for me to convey a package to you in your room."

"Of course, Walter, please come up." Checking the time, she noticed that he was about 20 minutes early for their appointment for the National Gallery and realized he must have the repaired dagger to return to her. That wasn't something to be exchanged publicly.

Within minutes, he tapped quietly on the door and was greeted with a welcoming smile by Katherine as she opened the door and stepped aside to let him enter, closing the door behind him.

Walter handed the foot long box to Katherine and she eagerly opened it. Inside wrapped in tissue was her dagger, the grip artistically engraved with twisting flames. She inspected the pommel, grip, guard and blade, but couldn't find evidence it had incurred any damage. She flipped it, measuring the balance and beamed a smile of gratitude at the Hellsing retainer.

"I am so indebted to you, Walter! The handle was specially designed and fitted to me by a friend who has passed on, so it's particularly precious to me. Your recovery and restoration is more appreciated than I can begin to express."

"It was my sincere pleasure, Miss Katherine", the aged butler smiled. "The arm sheath has two fittings. One holds the weapon snugly and requires that you actually on the grip to remove it. The other uses a slight spring motion that delivers it to your hand."

She rolled up her sleeve and fitted the arm sheath, then fitted the dagger in it, before rolling the sleeve back down. With a nearly imperceptible movement, the dagger appeared in her hand. "Oh, that's sweet!" She pushed back the sleeve and fitted the second snap and tried again, smiling as the blade stayed snug.

"Excellent, Walter. Thank you so very much!" She was going to have to find some way to repay his kindness. As they left for the gallery, she wondered if she could draw him out on his interests during the afternoon.

The National Gallery was busy enough that they didn't feel alone, but not so crowded that they couldn't observe the paintings that most interested them. They started on the second level, leaving the impressionists on the first level for last.

They paused in front of Botticelli's "Venus and Mars". Katherine studied it and finally said "I recognize that she's awake while he's sleeping, probably from the aftermath of making love. My assumption is that Botticelli is indicating that love conquers war. I understand the little satyrs stealing his armor, signifying that he's defenseless. But I don't understand the long staff they're carrying away."

"I believe it's a lance" replied her companion eyeing the painting, "which would agree with your comment that his protection has been removed."

They both found the 15th century Arnolfini portrait by Van Eyck fascinating as it had a variety of finely rendered points of interest. The couple's clothing was fur-trimmed indicating their wealth, as did the oranges on the table and the exquisite brass chandelier. Walter pointed out that a mirror on the far way reflected two figures from a doorway not seen in the foreground. Katherine chuckled at the little brown terrier at the couple's feet, which Walter thought was an indication of loyalty.

Walter enjoyed Katherine's gentle appreciation at Raphael's The Madonna of the Pinks or 'La Madonna dei Garofani'. Instead of a rigid pose that earlier artists used, these figures reflected the tender love of mother and child.

A pair of vocal adolescent girls joined them as they admired a Gainsborough portrait of a young married couple on their grounds, the wife in an elegant day gown, while the man carried a rifle and had his hunting dog beside him.

"The Victorian era was the absolute best" one of them prattled. "Just look at the clothes they had. Just think about the balls they attended. And the jewels she probably had! What I wouldn't give to have lived then rather than now! There's nothing we have today that compares! No style, no manners." She continued to rave stridently about the unparalleled bygone era until Katherine finally stepped back and quietly asked Walter if he minded waiting for them to move on.

Once the girls were finally out of earshot, she shook her head reprovingly and said "I don't know if I could have remained silent much longer. I was so tempted to point out her fallacies."

"Which ones" he asked. "That nothing compared to today, including the lack of medical attention?"

"Key ones" she agreed. "But just think; travel was by foot or horse and carriages over unpaved roads that were rough and rutted. She ignores the rats, lice, fleas and cesspools. And I wouldn't even want to describe the stench; even the wealthy, who attended the balls she so envies had to douse themselves in perfume to hide body odors. And life for a woman?" She grimaced. "Even women from wealthy families were only chattels, totally dependent on the goodwill of their fathers or husbands."

Katherine shook her head at glamorizing those eras without understanding them.

"You seem to have given it some thought, Miss Katherine" he said with a smile. She chuckled and pointed out how much she enjoyed the relaxed and casual pose of the husband in Gainsborough portrait.

When they came upon George Stubbs portrayal of the rearing stallion Whistlejacket, they paused to consider it. After a few moments, Walter heard her draw in a shaky breath. Glancing down at the petite woman, he noticed her eyelashes wet with tears. He paused, and then lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, silently offering his empathy to whatever she saw or felt from the painting. Several seconds later, Katherine turned her head just enough to allow her cheek to lightly brush his hand, acknowledging his comfort.

Finally she murmured, "My Da…my father raised horses, some of the finest hunters available. As I looked at the painting, I suddenly had a memory of him working a similar bay stallion on a lunging line while it half reared exactly as Stubbs painted this horse. I could see the stallion's hooves fling dirt into the air, smell the clean spring air and hear my father's gentle encouragement to the beast."

She attempted a smile, but it was small and poignant. "Even though I lost him many years ago, for just an instant the loss felt fresh."

Walter wasn't one to attempt an embrace of condolence, nor did he think it appropriate. However, he offered her his arm and when she hesitantly laid her hand in the crook, he lightly covered it with his own and kept it there as they continued through that floor.

They eventually chose to head to the first floor for the impressionists. Monet, Degas, Renoir, Manet, Pissarro, Sisley; theirs was the art she had as poor copies in her own home. The use of movement as an element of perception and experience, the changing properties of light, the visible brush strokes all using common themes and subject matters. They spent the remainder of the afternoon discussing and comparing the techniques used by the artists.

As the afternoon began to lengthen into evening, they reluctantly left the art gallery. At Walter's suggestion, they stopped at Maison Bertaux for tea. His description was that it was one of London's oldest cake shops with recipes going back for hundreds of years. Katherine had to admit that it was truly charming. It was run by a gregarious pair of sisters who greeted and chatted with each customer. The tea was excellent, and the pastries and croissants were so delicious she felt she gained weight just enjoying the fresh-baked smells.

They reached the hotel in the early evening and she bid Walter a fond farewell. Walking back to her room, she decided the tea and cakes needed to be worked off. Her Aikido instructor in Chicago had recommended two dojos to visit in London, each run by an instructor he respected.

Katherine had found the philosophy behind Aikido complemented her own viewpoints better than the other martial arts; at least against a human attacker. The founder of aikido had stated that his goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury.

She telephoned the nearest dojo and asked whether they permitted visitors to attend any classes for a fee. The instructor said he would consider it, but would need to observe her as his only class that evening was for advanced students. He invited her to come in before the session so that he could gauge her abilities.

She arrived 45 minutes before the class to find the building open, but the instructor not in the first rooms. Although she hadn't brought a dogi with her, her clothes were relaxed enough to permit movement. She removed her shoes and began running through her warm-up exercises in a matted room just off the entrance, not wanting to intrude further into the building.

She noticed when someone came into the room, but as nothing was said, she continued with her stretching exercises before progressing into the Aikido movements. Once she felt and heard someone move on to the mat, she stopped and turned to face the other.

He was a slender man, in his mid-forties with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a simple white dogi and black belt. "Dan?" he asked quietly with a cultured British accent.

"4th Dan", she replied while bowing respectfully.

"What's prevented you from attaining the next level?" He had noticed that many of her movements had been more advanced and well-executed.

She chuckled wryly. "Myself, _sensei_."

He smiled in response then tipped his head at her curiously. "Do you happen to be visiting from Chicago?"

She blushed realizing her own _sensei_ must have announced her arrival to his old friends. "Yes _sensei_, Katherine Wilde" she admitted with another bow.

"Paul Allen, a pleasure to meet you" he said returning the bow smoothly. "You're welcome to join the next class. In fact, based on Rob's comments, I should turn you loose on a few of my students that are going to be tested on their randori techniques soon. They could use the challenge."

The class was had twelve students of varying ages from their late teens to late twenties including nine men and three women. She was introduced as a visiting guest from an American Aikido club. After everyone completed their warm-up exercises, she joined the three the sensei indicated; two young men and one woman.

Katherine fluidly executed the various grappling and throwing randori techniques with her partners. By the end of the session, all four were comfortable and joking with one another. She felt energized from the workout and accepted the invitation of the other three to head to the Water Poet; a nearby pub.

This turned out to be a Georgian pub with several bars, billiard rooms, a restaurant and garden. Katherine asked the bar maid what she recommended to drink. "We have wine because we've been told some people drink wine with food. Personally, we like to float our curry on a lake of beer. I would recommend starting at the top of the beers and working your way down."

She ordered a Guinness, and as the other three were ordering food, she let them talk her into trying the steak sandwich with caramelized onions. It was far better than she had anticipated, and her companions laughed at her evident enjoyment. They played several games of billiards, and although beaten every game, she steadily improved, finding pleasure in the coordination and precision it required.

They ended the evening in good spirits, each separating at the underground to head to their respective lodgings. Katherine exited the train one stop early, to walk off the meal and clear her head.

As she reflected about what a good day it had been, her _kei'dran_ pointed out two figures that appeared to be following her down the quiet street. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Do they want money or something else", she asked. "Money and your credit cards" it replied. "This appears to be their first robbery attempt. They're scared."

"Then I better make sure it's their last", she responded. Before she reached a better lit cross-street, she heard their footsteps speed up.

Without turning her head, she said loudly "I really wouldn't recommend it, gentlemen."

In reply, she heard the _snick_ of a switchblade opening and sighed. "You did give them warning, _mei'dran" _the fire elemental commented. She snorted in laughter when it asked "Can I eat them? They look young and tender."

One pair of footsteps hesitated when she laughed, but she still heard the swish of fabric as an arm reached out to grab her. Before his hand touched her, the assailant felt himself floating through the air only to land on his back. While he attempted to clear his head, she turned to the other. She easily batted the knife away, and threw him into his cohort who was trying to stand up.

"I did warn you, gentlemen", she said mildly as she picked up the switchblade. They could only be 15 or 16 at most. She shook her head. "Now I understand this is your first robbery attempt."

"How…" one blurted while the other stared at her wide-eyed.

"You can keep standing up and I can keep knocking you down until a patrol arrives, or you can apologize and go home for the night and pray the local law enforcement doesn't recognize you when I turn in the report. Which will it be?"

Since she was nonchalantly twirling the open switchblade between the fingers of one hand as she said this, the two felt decidedly intimidated and tried to scramble to their feet to run. She casually sent them back to the pavement.

"I think you forgot something", she murmured eyeing each in turn.

"I'm sorry ma'am" said the first shakily. He elbowed his companion who finally muttered "Yeah, me too" grudgingly.

The switchblade in her hand now pointing slightly towards them began glowing red with heat. "Apology accepted", she said softly. "And boys? Try to stay out of trouble." The blade began melting, dripping onto the pavement and she gave them a slow smile. "Some people aren't as forgiving as I am."

They stared wide-eyed at the dissolving blade, then looked at her in fright. She smiled sweetly and they scrambled to their feet, running to the other side of the street and back into the darkness.

It was just starting to rain as she reached the hotel and she tossed the melted switchblade into a trash receptacle outside. Giving the doorman a cheery "Good night", she headed to her room and a well-earned rest.


	17. Becoming Mei'dran

**Chapter 17 – Becoming Mei'dran**

After 30 minutes of exercises and a fresh omelet in the hotel restaurant the following morning, Katherine decided to visit Hampton Court. She had the day to herself, and had to admit that she missed Walter's company. The train ride was less than half an hour and when she exited at Hampton Court, she found the palace only a 200 meter walk across the bridge from the station.

Entering the palace, she saw what was called Henry's Great Hall. The information said it was England's greatest medieval hall and one of Britain's oldest theatres. The room was spanned by a large and sumptuously decorated beam ceiling. A finely carved minstrel gallery and screens allowed the players a specific location from which to perform for the Hall's entertainment. Magnificent stained glass windows depicted Henry VIII and his family on the west while the east showed the genealogy of the royals. Her _kei'dran_ was curious about the subjects of the tapestries. Eight showed the history of Abraham, and she pointed out the key aspects of that Biblical character to the fire elemental. Under the gallery, the Triumphs of Renown, Time and Fate and the story of Hercules were shown.

Upon leaving the Hall, Katherine joined a tour of Henry VIII's State Apartments led by costumed guides. They stayed in character, and the tour group enjoyed seeing their guild attempt to outwit a fellow courtier and meet one of Henry VIII's queens. A dramatic presentation by costumed guides acting as Henry VIII's royal relations showed the history from the birth of his son, Edward, to his proposal to his last wife, Katherine Parr. This was great fun, as it gave a chance to almost see history where it happened. Katherine thoroughly enjoyed these very touristy events, joining a different tour of the King's Apartments of William III, led by someone in 17th century court dress.

Listening to one tour guide, Katherine learned. "The best known haunting at Hampton Court is by Catherine Howard, Henry VIII's fifth wife. Charged with adultery in 1541 and placed under house arrest, she broke free from her guards and ran to her husband to plead for her life. The guards dragged her back and she was eventually executed. To this day, it is claimed, a woman in white can be seen floating down the Haunted Gallery."

"Jane Seymour, Henry VIII's third wife, who died in childbirth in 1537, is said to walk through the cobbled courtyard carrying a lighted taper, possibly looking for her son."

"Sibell Penn was nurse to Prince Edward, Henry's only son. She died in 1562 and was buried in Hampton Church. When the church was pulled down in 1829 her remains were disturbed and it is said she returned to the rooms she once lived in."

Opening her senses to the spirit world, Katherine did feel some disquiet, but nothing manifested while she moved with the group.

Eventually, she visited the Tudor kitchens, which were built to feed the Court of Henry VIII, providing meals for six hundred or so who were entitled to eat at the palace twice a day. This was a vast operation, comparable to a more of a cruise ship she thought, yet one that cope without modern conveniences. Reading through a small guide book, she was stunned to learn that records showed the annual provision for meat alone stood at 8,200 sheep, 2,330 deer, 1,870 pigs, 1,240 oxen, 760 calves and 53 wild boars. Six hundred thousand gallons of beer washed it down.

She paused briefly to consider the sanitary conditions of the time. Just how clean were the hands that prepared the food and how polluted were those thousands gallons of beer? While the times may have been interesting in ways, she was grateful to be living in more modern times.

That thought stayed with her as she finished visiting Hampton Court, the difference between then and now. The differences in her own life between her birth and now. Finally, she decided to return to the hotel and finish her documentation of her early days with the fire elemental. Did she really want to share this with Sir Integra? She could at least put it in to words and then decide. She opened her laptop and invited her _kei'dran_ to help continue to write their story.

********************

Katherine discovered that the _kei'dran_ had an insatiable appetite for new knowledge and was especially fascinated by emotions. It saw these as different energy levels, different patterns to explore and feast upon. She was typically a cheery young woman, and the fire elemental explored the energy found in her love, joy, optimism, contentment, amusement, appreciation and hope.

When an older brother succeeded in annoying her it experienced a new pattern. Only a few of her brothers successfully pushed her beyond annoyance into irritation and then anger, but the elemental explored those unusual energy patterns as well.

When death claimed a favorite neighbor, the _kei'dran_ discovered that her energies were dampened through grief and loss. The concept of death was unfamiliar; ceasing to exist was rare among its kind.

For the first few weeks, the fire elemental struggled to learn basic concepts as a child would learn. "Why" and "how" were its two most common questions to its _mei'dran_. It slowly came to understand the concept of families, of neighbors, communities and countries.

As she taught her world to her new fire-kin, she also worried about how to explain or introduce it to her family. Something of fire could be perceived as hell spawned, yet she knew it contained no inherent evil.

As she focused on trying to teach everything to her _kei'dran_, her family noticed a change in her. She always had the second sight, did their Katie. She was able to see and communicate with spirits, but now she seemed to be withdrawn, focused on something different that was beyond their sight. This was not their Katherine, and they were worried.

"Katie, come walk with me" called her father after supper one evening. They strolled to a nearby pasture, watching the mares and their new foals. The breeding was going well and the new foals showed great promise.

"Katie my love, what do you need to tell your old Da?" he asked softly watching the foals' kicking their heels and racing through the pasture. He stood quietly, leaning on the fence, smoking his pipe, waiting patiently for his young daughter to speak. His beloved Moira had died when their daughter was barely walking and he had no heart to take another wife. He had raised the young girl as he had his sons, but it was at times like these, when he struggled to understand his only daughter that he missed his Moira the most.

Katherine took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. How could she explain being soul-bound to a fire elemental, she wondered. How could she convince him the elemental wasn't a demon or dark fae? She knew it simply and beyond all doubt that the _kei'dran_ was merely another creature, neither good nor evil.

"Da, 'tis a long story, and one I wasn't sure how to begin or share. But truth be told, I slipped through a gate into the Otherworld several weeks ago."

That wasn't what he expected to hear, and he looked at her in concern. The wee folk had an interest in his Katie? That could be a problem; they didn't always return people if they drew them to their courts.

"Twasn't the land of the sidhe that I tumbled into Da, but a wild terrain unlike anything I've ever heard of in the tales. There was no ground beneath my feet or no sky above my head. I was lost, alone, frightened and didn't believe I would ever find my way back home to you. I called out seeking help, and while many heard me, one of their folk took pity on me, showing me the way home and in the process became soul-bound to me."

The older man searched his daughter's face intently. Soul-bound? What manner of mischief had been done to his daughter? But no harm did he see in the small face looking back at him. It was his same Katie, bearing the steadfast love and honesty he always saw.

"It calls me its human-kin and says I am fire-kin; that we are soul-siblings. Well, to be honest, it doesn't speak much yet because it's only just learning our words. It thinks to me most of the time, Da."

"Will you be introducing me to this 'fire-kin', Katie?" he asked quietly.

In answer to his question, a tiny flame appeared hovering above her shoulder. It had listened to many of its _mei'dran_ concerns about how to introduce it to her family, and it had learned phrases of greeting to ease the meeting. "Fad saol agat" it whispered calmly in the human male's thoughts, "Sliocht sleachta ar shliocht bhur sleachta".

It was still learning and couldn't speak with their words much above the level of a child, but it tried to mentally convey to the worried father that his daughter was of utmost importance to the elemental and that it meant her no harm.

The older man eyed the little flame closely. "Tis a most unusual way of communicating, I'll give you that." Then putting his fears into words he asked "Are you _safe_, Katie? Is your _soul_ safe?"

"Aye Da" she said wrapping her arms around him. "I am safe. I don't know what this all means to me yet, but there is no evil in my fire-kin. More like a thirst for knowledge, to learn all that is learnable, and it will likely carry me along for the ride."

He made up his mind, even if only for the time being. If something was in his daughter's life, then it involved the family. "Well then darlin', let's introduce the little beastie to your brothers. If it's going to be around for a time, they should get acquainted."

It was a rough transition time for them all for the first several weeks. Adding a new member to any family is difficult enough, but when the member is a different species that isn't always visible and speaks in one's thoughts, that certainly adds to the challenge. However, now that Katherine wasn't keeping a secret from her family, her warm affectionate nature reappeared soothing their concerns. And being the peace-maker in the family, she looked for and suggested ways that helped the rest of them come to accept the little flame in their midst.

As the weather cooled and the seasons changed into autumn and then winter, the elemental lit the lamps as evening approached and started fires in the hearth even when the wood was damp. It warmed their sheets at bedtime and their boots in the morning. It also helped with their regular furrier activities on the horse farm, heating the forge perfectly to soften the metal horseshoes so that they could be formed to each horse's hoof. In time, they came to appreciate the little elemental, never actually realizing just how powerful the creature truly was.

As it learned more about this plane, it began to teach the young woman about fire, about the dance of energies and patterns. It taught her all the concepts at once as that was the way of its kind. Once she understood the concepts, she commenced with the smallest theory, mastering the skill before advancing to the next. She learned to summon and control fire; how to hold it in her hand unharmed. She learned how to control the levels of energy in the fire, from small flame to the blistering inferno that melted stone. Eventually, she even learned to summon the kael'dran she had originally met in the fire plane as well as how to search for other Elementalists.

Her _kei'dran_ also explained that there were other elementals, the ones that used the energies of the air, of the earth and of the water. While it knew of them, it was not intimately acquainted with those planes or elementals. However, having learned one element, he thought she could learn others.

At the end of a decade, she had mastered all her _kei'dran_ had showed her. Her brothers were now all married with children of their own. Two had immigrated to America having been sought out for their knowledge of horse breeding and training. The young colleens she had grown up with from neighboring families were married with children of their own. While some men had approached her father about her, she hadn't been interested in any of them.

When she gently turned down the most recent suitor, her Da commented "You have no interest in being a farmer's wife, have you lass?" He was still a strong and vibrant man, although his hair was mostly silver by now. "And ye don't look a day above twenty, if even that." He looked and her and smiled. "Is there something you need to tell your old Da?"

She laughed and hugged her father affectionately. She hadn't known how to broach this subject and it had been worrying her. Bless her Da for always knowing the right thing to say. Her _kei'dran_ thought her aging had significantly slowed down due to their bond and her magic. At first the ramifications hadn't occurred to her, but as the friends of her youth married and had children, she realized that she might remain young while the people of her youth grew gray. While having the second sight was accepted among her neighbors, how would they accept one ignored by time? How could she watch her family grow old while she remained the same?

Her father had already come to accept that his daughter would never be one to settle in a cottage with a local man to farm the land or raise horses as their family had for generations. He had waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, he talked to his sons. Over the years, the dowry she would have been given had been set aside and kept untouched. In addition, a portion of all proceeds from the sale of their coveted hunters had been added to her dowry.

"Katherine, I believe you've read every book in my library over the years. Perhaps it's time to explore other libraries? Possibly London should be your goal." And in his mild and loving manner and with a bank draft large enough to support her for quite some time, her father helped her leave the farm in County Kildare where she had been born and move out into the broader world.

********************

Fad saol agat – Long life to you

Sliocht sleachta ar shliocht bhur sleachta – Blessings on your posterity


	18. Nitwits, Numbskulls and Nincompoops

**Chapter 18 – Nitwits, Numbskulls and Nincompoops, Oh My**

Closing the laptop, Katherine quietly basked in the affectionate bond she shared with her _kei'dran_. She wasn't ready to share that much yet, she decided. Even though Integra Hellsing might be a candidate, she wasn't prepared to disclose too much too quickly. It was enough that she was now aware of the truth of elementals; the rest would come or it wouldn't. No need to rush it.

"Perhaps you should just offer her the first portion of your journal, _mei'dran" _thought her _kei'dran._ "See if the format is acceptable and evaluate her reaction?"

"My thoughts as well, bright one. It will be interesting to learn what questions she has after reading it. Plus we'll find out if the format is acceptable."

Katherine placed a reluctant call to Walter's cell phone, feeling she was intruding whenever she used the blasted device.

"Good afternoon, Miss Katherine" he immediately answered. He already had her identified in his call list?

"Good afternoon Walter. I had a quick question for you if I'm not disturbing you too greatly" she replied hesitantly.

With calm assurance that he was at her disposal, Katherine let him know that she had written some background on how she became _mei'dran_ to the fire elemental, and wanted to ask Sir Integra if the format was satisfactory. She would be happy to send an electronic copy if he could provide an appropriate email address.

Walter considered. Sir Integra was in a foul mood because of an upcoming social function that evening, and a diversion might be able to help calm the Hellsing director's temper. In fact, Sir Integra seemed to tolerate the young American better than many people. Perhaps her good-nature would be just what Sir Integra needed.

"If you don't have specific plans for this afternoon, Miss Katherine, I would be delighted to send a car for you. Sir Integra could use a diversion this afternoon, and your writings should do just that."

Checking the time, Katherine proposed she take a cab there, but would accept a ride back to the hotel, saving them some time. With that agreement, Katherine went to the business room set aside with equipment to print some copies and then allowed the doorman to hail a cab for her.

Once at Hellsing, she greeted Walter warmly as he opened the door. They chatted about her visit to Hampton Court as they walked to Sir Integra's office.

As they entered Sir Integra's office, her _kei'dran_ commented "A great deal of angry energy in her pattern". Katherine unfocused her eyes briefly to look at the Hellsing director's aura and found it muddy red with irritation and frustration.

Giving the other woman a warm chuckle, she remarked "Good afternoon, Sir Integra. I don't see Alucard up yet. I hope I haven't done anything to warrant such an unhappy reaction."

Integra snorted at the cheerful American. "As long as you're not trying to force me to waste my time in a social situation with insipid self-opinionated cretins who feel compelled to provide advice about matters they do not understand nor do they have practical experience, then you are safe."

Katherine couldn't help but grin. "You're being forced into merrymaking with nitwits, numbskulls and nincompoops?"

The Hellsing director muttered something about the members of the Council of Twelve that sounded slightly illegal.

"When I'm forced into that situation, I sometimes play the 'deserve to breathe' game," continued her guest.

At Sir Integra's raised eyebrow, Katherine explained "I evaluate every person in the room and try to decide why they do or don't deserve to breathe the same air as normal decent people." She considered. "Of course, sometimes all I can come up with to their credit is that their mother went through labor for them…"

The Hellsing director's severe expression relaxed as her lips twitched against her will. She briefly wished she had the temperament of her caller. "If I hadn't promised the Queen to attend one social event per quarter to help build rapport and support, I would send you in my place," she commented. Those…nitwits…as you termed them would likely find you a better conversationalist than me."

Katherine laughed cheerfully. "You most certainly must follow the Her Majesty's desires, but if it would help make your evening more enjoyable, you are welcome to use me as your official deflector for the event, distracting and diverting the most officious of your admirers or critics as the case may be."

About to automatically decline, Integra stopped to consider. Her invitation included guests, and as it was simply cocktails and dancing, last minute additions were not inappropriate. She did find the other woman tolerable company, and it might be interesting to see how she handled some of Integra's more annoying associates. However, it was black tie and one didn't usually pack formal attire for vacations.

"I would actually appreciate your company, Katherine, if only to help me rein in my temper. Unfortunately, this is a black tie event and it's already late afternoon. It wouldn't be fair to ask you to attend." She frowned reluctantly.

"Then it's fortunate that I purchased formal attire while shopping earlier this week" Katherine replied with her eyes twinkling.

Pleasantly surprised, Sir Integra made a rapid decision. "In that case, if you would be so kind to join us, I would be pleased to have your company. We can pick you up at your hotel at 20:00 hours. Walter was going to be my escort, but as Alucard would probably show up uninvited, I will have him join us as well."

Katherine smiled her acquiescence and handed her initial journal style entry to Sir Integra for her review, who was pleased with the format and fascinated with the story. After a lively twenty minute discussion, Integra called Walter to summon a car to return Katherine to the hotel. The two women parted amicably, looking forward to additional discussion in the evening.

Walter was pleased to find Integra in a much more relaxed mood as he re-entered the room to escort Katherine to the door. He quickly learned the reason when she announced that they would be picking up their guest at the hotel on their way to Sir Island's.

As he ushered Katherine to the door, she laughed up at him to say "I haven't been dancing for a while. I hope I don't embarrass myself. I used to love to waltz and even tango once upon a time."

"Once upon a time, Miss Katherine?" He smiled down at the young woman. "You speak as if it was another era."

"It feels as if it was", she chuckled.

Andrew took her back to the hotel. She asked him about his family, and let him discuss his grandson's soccer enthusiasm. As she exited the car, she suddenly realized she had dress, shoes and purse, but no gloves. With just over two hours before she was picked up, she didn't have much time. Walking briskly to Diane's dress shop, she was delighted to find it still open as a customer was being fitted, and even more pleased to find a pair of long black silk gloves that fit her petite hands. Diane pointed out the Swarovski jewelry, and Katherine agreed that an elegant pair of long crystal earrings and matching hair clips would complete her outfit.

Returning to the hotel, she quickly showered and dried her hair, styling it into an elegant chignon using the crystal hair clips to fasten it. She applied her make-up swiftly, and then slipped the long black dress on; smiling at her reflection in the mirror which showed how well the dress looked on her.

When she gracefully exited the elevator at the appointed hour, she drew many admiring glances. Her hourglass figure was shown to perfection in the floor length black dress with its fitted bodice and surprisingly deep cut back. Her eyes were arresting with a smoky look framed by long thick dark lashes and her lips glistened with a pale rose gloss. She glided across the lobby with poised elegance, nodding serenely at the doorman as he hastened to open the door for her.

The Hellsing limousine was waiting outside and Andrew handed her into the vehicle next to Sir Integra with Walter and Alucard opposite. The men seemed a bit stunned at the loveliness of their companion. They had seen her as a cheerful and vivacious young woman, but hadn't expected a breathtaking regal beauty to join them. She accepted the admiring looks from the two men, inclining her head graciously.

The aristocratic air softened as she gave a warm chuckle and said mischievously to Integra "Will I adequately deflect any potential nitwits?"

With a near smile, Integra admitted the evening may prove to be entertaining after all. She was dressed in an off the shoulder deep blue dress with long sleeves. The skirt had a back slit that allowed movement for dancing without being indiscreet. A choker and antique cameo adorned her long neck and pearl earrings completed her ensemble.

"You look beautiful, Sir Integra", Katherine smiled. "That is an excellent cut and color for you."

"I need to thank Walter" the Hellsing heir acknowledged. "He orders formal attire for my approval, and then we have it fitted. I have no patience for shopping."

Katherine looked at the older man with a teasing smile. "Butler, bodyguard, researcher, weapons research and development and now haute couture specialist? Walter, you are truly a renaissance man."

"It is easy to find something to complement Sir Integra", he demurred.

Walter and Alucard were both in impeccable black tail tuxedos, the former with a peak lapel and white vest while the later wore a shawl lapel and black vest. Alucard reached across to Katherine, picking up and placing a kiss on her gloved hand.

"I have the honor of being your escort this evening, drăguţ doamnă", he purred. She was surprised to see that he had somehow changed his eyes from red to brown, and that his fangs were not visible.

"De ce mulţumesc kind domnule. I privire înainte la seară" she replied complacently.

"Tu speak Român?" The surprise showed in both his face and voice.

"Chiar un mic".

"Just be sure to behave yourself, Alucard. Keep your appearance human. No scaring anyone, no biting anyone, no shooting anyone, no insulting anyone" Sir Integra glared.

"No fun, Master" Alucard grumbled.

Katherine and Walter shared an amused glance at the exchange.

"What can you tell me about our hosts and the company tonight, Sir Integra" Katherine interjected.

"Our hosts are Sir Islands and Lady Islands. He is a member of the Council of Twelve that oversees the Hellsing operations. All members and their families will be invited, as well as various political and military leaders with whom we work."

"What topics should I avoid or which ones would you like me to pursue?"

"Avoid anything to do with Alucard or Seras Victoria or me providing an heir" Integra sighed. "Feel free to discuss anything related to improving our funding."

"Or decreasing your paperwork?" Katherine grinned.

"Oh God, yes!"

The others in the vehicle laughed at her instant and passionate reaction.

Alucard continued his courtly demeanor as they arrived at their destination, offering Katherine a courteous hand out of the car and his arm as they walked in.

An older gentleman came up to greet them as they were ushered inside. "Integra, my dear, so kind of you to finally join us for a soiree. I do wish you would find a more appropriate escort though. How will you ever find an appropriate husband and produce a Hellsing heir if you have your butler accompany you to gatherings?"

Katherine lightly squeezed Alucard's arm as she felt him tense, catching his attention to prevent him from acting. Her own chin came up, her eyes cooled and her light-hearted smile disappeared as she deliberately caught and kept the eye of the oaf being so disrespectful in his comments.

The older man stammered to an abrupt halt as he realized a very regal beauty was looking at him with unmistakable disapproval. Her air of demure dignity made him aware of how vulgar his own comments had been, and he flushed as he recognized how his behavior was very unbecoming a peer of the realm.

"My apologies, Sir Integra. I did not mean to cause offense or overstep the bounds of propriety. I was only attempting to jest and failed miserably" he hurriedly said in a contrite tone, although his eyes turned back to the chestnut-haired vision as he made his apology.

Katherine coolly allowed her head to dip the barest degree in acknowledgement of his penitence, although her eyes still held him accountable for his behavior.

Amused at seeing their host so immediately and thoroughly humbled, Integra made the appropriate introductions. "Katherine, this is our host, Sir Islands. Sir Islands, Miss Katherine Wilde, a guest from the United States."

Katherine inclined her head graciously giving him a gentle "Good evening, Sir Islands " but did not offer her hand, leaving it resting lightly on Alucard's arm.

Sir Islands waved broadly at the ballroom saying he hoped they would enjoy themselves, and then gratefully turned to greet a new arrival, silently wishing he had behaved in a more gentlemanly manner.

The foursome moved out of earshot, then Integra murmured "You have to show me how you did that."

"A _gentleman_ would never make such a comment to a lady. Sometimes one simply has to keep eye contact until the person remembers their manners. Of course, sometimes one simply treats them as the five year old they are so aptly portraying."

Katherine fought for her composure as her _kei'dran_ commented mischievously "And sometimes you imagine gelding them slowly with a dull butter knife."

"Hush you! It was only once after a very long insufferable evening." She fought to keep from blushing. "You should have let me eat him" it responded unperturbed.

The ballroom was a nice size, easily capable of holding the several hundred people in attendance. A musician's gallery was off to one side, encircling a small ensemble. A number of couples were dancing in the center of the hardwood parquet floors, while punch and hors d'oeuvre tables along with a full bar were off to the left. Two sets of French doors on the right led outside to a garden.

A dance was ending as they entered the ballroom and Integra muttered when she saw two Order members herding their eligible relations in her direction. Following her gaze, Katherine suggested they take the opportunity to dance as the ensemble began a waltz. At Integra's swift agreement, Walter led her to the floor and Integra smiled briefly in relief as the potential suitors were stymied.

With Katherine's hand still on his arm, Alucard led her onto the floor as well. He placed his right hand on her slender waist slightly around her back and extended his left hand to her. She gently laid her right hand in his and lightly placed her left hand on his right shoulder. He smiled down at her and slid his left foot forward, slightly shortening his step to accommodate her petite stature. She returned his smile appreciating that he chose to display his courtly manners, and they glided gracefully around the room with the other couples.

"I've always loved the waltz", Katherine commented. She enjoyed having a partner who moved smoothly with cat-like grace, showing confidence and mastery with each motion.

"It is a romantic rendezvous" he agreed. "Dancing was the only proper way a gentleman could hold a lady in his arms when I was young." He led her in gradual sweeping movements across the floor. He watched Walter leading Integra in similar movements, noticing that Integra was moving gracefully in the dance rather than stiffly as she frequently did.

Katherine followed his gaze. "Integra seems to be enjoying herself. If all it takes is keeping suitors and the ill-mannered away, we'll have to be sure to deflect them as quickly as possible."

They came together at the end of the dance, and the vampire and butler offered to get refreshments for the ladies. Katherine noticed an aristocratic gentleman with a great mane of iron gray hair and a well-trimmed military moustache bearing down on them. She murmured to Integra "So what makes this gentleman worthy to breathe the same air as decent people?"

Integra's fought a losing battle with the smile pulling at her lips. "He is actually one of the less annoying members of the Council" she commented. "He is open to reason, but is so tradition bound that it is difficult to drag him into this century." Integra inclined her head graciously as the dignified gentleman approached to within hearing range.

"Sir Integra" the patrician stated with a bow. "A great pleasure to see you this evening". He was agreeably surprised to see a small smile on her face, knowing how averse she was to social gatherings.

"Sir Irons, how good to see you this evening. Please allow me to introduce Katherine Wilde, visiting from the United States. Katherine, this is Sir Hugh Irons, a steadfast champion of the Queen, Country and Church of England."

Even as he automatically bowed graciously to the young woman next to the Hellsing director, he was momentarily rendered speechless by the Sir Integra's comment. Had she just paid him a compliment? His discerning eye evaluated the quiet beauty next to Integra with approval and he was pleased with the elegant curtsey she gave him. So few woman curtseyed these days. He wondered if her presence accounted for Sir Integra's more social behavior.

"Sir Integra has spoken highly of you Sir Irons. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Katherine remarked deferentially.

"Sir Integra is very generous with her praise of an old war horse such as myself" he responded, trying not to appear as surprised at the compliment as he was.

"Honesty does not require generosity, Sir Irons" Integra responded, following Katherine's lead.

The older man felt a bit lost with this change of behavior. He had expected another tense discussion, as they both had strong personalities and sometimes competing opinions. Finding civil even flattering banter was a new experience where the Hellsing director was concerned.

Another waltz was beginning and Katherine commented how much she enjoyed the dance. Although he wanted to discuss business with Integra, Sir Irons was too much of a gentleman to ignore a lady's desire and immediately asked whether she would honor him with the dance.

Once on the floor, they engaged in some general conversation about how she knew the Hellsing director and her exploration of England's historical sites while on vacation. Eventually, Katherine took the opportunity to mention how impressed she was with Integra's commitment to upholding the traditions of the Hellsing organization and following the dictates of her ancestors. She asked how Sir Irons managed to maintain his commitment to traditions while utilizing the benefits of more modern technology. He pointed out that the military could not continue fighting with muskets and cannons if the enemy had submachine guns and missiles. She posed several intelligent questions about tactics that allowed him to expound at length on topics with which he was an acknowledged expert.

"I do hope that you can use your influence to help bring Sir Integra around to your enlightened approach", Katherine said with an admiring smile. "As much as I respect and admire her, I have to admit that she could use some persuasion to bring Hellsing's archaic administrative processes into the 21st century. With your unique blending of tradition and technology, you could help her discover the benefits of such a move."

Sir Irons escorted her back to Sir Integra and their two escorts when the music ended, thinking about what the intelligent young woman said. Perhaps it was something to discuss with Sir Integra before the next meeting of the Council of Twelve. He would have to think about how best to approach the topic.

Katherine smiled as the courteous older man bid them a good evening. Once he was out of earshot, she mentioned that he might want to entice Sir Integra towards an introduction of more modern approaches in Hellsing's operations.

Integra stared at her in astonishment. "One dance? He's willing to consider progressive methods based on a single dance? Katherine, you and I need to have some long discussions in the very near future."

Both escorts danced with each lady once more when Katherine felt an odd sensation in the air. Almost simultaneously, Alucard stared towards the doors out to the garden. "There are at least two vampires outside but nearby, Master" he announced.

"Take care of it quietly, Alucard" Integra instructed. He nodded and silently exited through the doors.

"Two vampires outside of a home containing many of your Order? That is an uncomfortable coincidence" Katherine commented. "Especially considering that there is also an extremely powerful vampire inside that the others had to sense."

"You're suggesting a trap?" asked Integra. She had been thinking along the same lines. She quietly opened her clutch and grasped the Beretta inside, keeping it hidden. Her eyes scanned the ballroom. They discreetly drifted back against the wall, and Walter reached for his gloves.

"_Mei'dran_" Katherine heard. "Something is very wrong. There is…" Abruptly her _kei'dran's_ voice was silenced.

***

To the best of my knowledge, this is the translation:

drăguţ doamnă = lovely lady

De ce mulţumesc kind domnule = Why thank you kind sir

I privire înainte la seară = I look forward to the evening

Tu speak Român? = You speak Romanian?

Chiar un mic = Just a little


	19. An Ambush

**Chapter 19 – An Ambush**

Within moments of Alucard exiting the ballroom to investigate and confront the vampires he sensed outside, Katherine abruptly lost contact with her _kei'dran, _something that had never happened since the start of their relationship. Even when the fire elemental was back in its plane, she always felt it in her mind. At the same instance she was blocked from her _kei'dran_, an inky black portal opened in the center of the room and over a score of figures poured into the room causing confusion and then panic in the ballroom as they immediately attacked the closest person. The portal closed abruptly and a seal preventing anyone from entering or existing the room was immediately put in place.

Only seconds had passed and belatedly Katherine recognized their attackers as vampires as they sprang to attack anyone in their reach with claws and fangs, ripping into soft flesh. The screams swelled in volume and terror as Katherine reached for her fire magic, only to find a barrier preventing her from accessing it. Betrayed! She realized that either a spy had been watching her match with Alucard or someone in her own network had betrayed her. She had never been blocked from her _kei'dran_ or her fire abilities; it had to have taken considerable time and preparation to forge such a barricade.

When Integra recognized the attackers as vampires, she immediately removed her Beretta from her handbag, grimly took aim and began firing. With a flick of his hands, Walter equipped his wires and attacked the nearest vampire, wrapping the wires around his neck and slicing off his head. The body collapsed into dust.

"I've been blocked" Katherine warned them. Could it be a trick to see what other power she has? Was this a set up against her or against Hellsing? Who betrayed them? Even as the thoughts raced through her mind, the vampires attacked the party guests, screams of terror and agony echoed throughout the room. She couldn't stand by to watch innocents die.

Katherine reached for her earth magic and was relieved to feel the power flow into her. Immediately, all the guests and vampires in the room were trapped in place as the hardwood floors grew over each foot, whether friend or foe. Her eyes searched out and released each innocent one by one as swiftly as she could. Integra took command and called for everyone to come to their location. Some guests remained motionless in shock and horror when freed, too terrified to run to safety. A strong wind came up behind them pushing them across the room and away from the vampires.

Walter continued slicing through vampire necks with his wires, but many of the party-goers were in his path, so he had to move carefully to avoid injuring them. Integra showed uncanny marksmanship by hitting vampire after vampire in the heart, reducing them to dust. She paused to eject the empty clip and insert a new one. They tried to shut out the screams of the panic-stricken, the injured and the dying, but it sliced through their concentration scraping against their nerves.

Unable to reach any victims, several of the vampires bent down and ripped the floorboards apart with supernatural strength. The few that did free themselves were blasted by miniature whirlwinds that flung them into the ceiling and pinned them there. Katherine forced the wind into heightened tornado like speeds and then in a surgical strike directed at the pinned vampire's chest, the coiled wind smashed a fist-sized hole through the torso, ramming the heart out the back of the body which then collapsed into dust.

Finally all the guests were freed and either ran or were forcibly driven to safety. Letting Integra and Walter dispatch the remainder of their assailants, Katherine turned to the guests, calling over the screams to determine who had first aid training. To her great relief, two physicians were among the guests and she turned triage over to them. Several members of the military immediately stepped up to offer assistance. As the final vampire was killed, many guests rushed to the exits, desperately wanting to escape this scene of horror, but were unable to open any doors. Whoever had set the seal preventing ingress or egress had to have been outside. They were still trapped in the blood-filled ballroom.

"Silence!" Integra's voice cracked like a whip through the ballroom, momentarily stilling the terrified crowd. "We need you to back away from the exits, help the injured and keep calm." The unoccupied military members followed her lead, firmly moving people away from the exits and giving them small tasks to occupy their minds.

Katherine extended her vision, looking beyond what was visible and finally saw tightly woven web of energy sealing the room. Calling upon her kael'dran of air, she asked them to break the patterns and absorb the energy. They began unraveling the pattern with pleasure, fascinated with the complex design and energy contained in the seal.

The moment the last line of the pattern was unwoven, the French doors exploded inwards and an insanely infuriated Alucard stormed into the room. His frenzy was immediately dwarfed in intensity as a vehement "_**MEI'DRAN!**_" echoed through everyone's mind, causing many to stagger and grab their heads in agony as the devastating power of the elemental was finally unblocked.

********************

Alucard ignored the mental scream as his gaze found Integra. Moving with supernaturally speed, he was at her side in a moment, grabbing her and searching her intently looking for injuries. "Master, are you safe?" he growled in fury. He had been unable to re-enter the ballroom and was nearly insane at being helpless to protect Integra.

"I'm fine, stand down Alucard" she said calmly. She could tell he was at the breaking point and attempted to distract him. "Report on the vampires outside."

"Targets eliminated Master" he spat out, seething at the situation and glaring at everyone around his Master, not trusting any of them. "I was blocked outside the room. It was obviously a deliberate ambush."

"Obviously" Integra responded dryly. Turning to the physicians tending the injured, she asked for a report. While one was a civilian and just ignored her, the other was a military physician and responded succinctly.

"Two dead, twelve injured, one critically. Ambulances are on the way."

Integra nodded, her eyes searching out Sir Islands. She moved her head to the side and he and other members of the Order moved towards one another, beginning a brief conversation too quiet for anyone else to hear.

While this was occurring, Katherine's _kei'dran_ settled into her mind, rapidly searching her memories to discover what had occurred. It was furious that it had been unable to protect its _mei'dran_, but slowly calmed as their minds melded and it realized she was uninjured.

"That cannot be permitted to occur again, _mei'dran_" it stated with an intense resolve. "No one can be allowed to separate us."

She agreed with her _kei'dran_. It had been almost painful to be separated from her soul-sib. Their bond was symbiotic in nature; each was necessary for the well-being of the other.

Katherine called her kael'dran and asked them to unobtrusively search the minds of those in the ballroom looking for any complicity in the attack. Personal privacy be damned. If one of these people helped cause two deaths and so many injuries and probable life-long traumas, they didn't deserve special consideration.

Within minutes, her attention was directed to a man lying on the ground with minor wounds. They weren't vampire inflicted, but caused by being knocked down and stepped on as the panicked crowd attempted to find a way out of the ballroom.

She stalked toward him with cold fury in her eyes. Her attitude and intense focus drew Walter's attention and he moved to follow her. The injured man noticed her approach and met her eyes. Realizing in fear that he had been discovered, he shakily drew a gun out of jacket, pointed it at Katherine and fired.

The moment the gun was evident, Walter automatically pushed Katherine out of the line of fire, not thinking about her abilities to protect herself. Her _kei'dran_ pounced on the man, engulfing him in flames. Katherine gave a mental shout to her _kei'dran_ to learn who set them up before killing him. The party guests screamed at the sound of gunfire while Alucard wrapped himself around Integra protectively as he looked around for the source of the attack. And Walter, now in the line of fire was hit by the bullet intended for Katherine.


	20. Walter's Recovery

**Chapter 20 – Walter's Recovery**

The enemy agent screamed in agony, but Katherine pitilessly ignored him and turned to Walter as blood began seeping through a hole in his right shoulder. She slipped under his left arm trying to take some of his weight as he staggered, then pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and applied it to the wound.

Integra pushed away from Alucard and hurried to her friend and retainer. The vampire followed, detouring only long enough to grab a chair from the side of the room, putting the seat behind Walter and gently pushing him into it. The screams from the burning man were abruptly cut off as Katherine heard a barely audible detonation.

"I didn't kill him, _mei'dran_" the fire elemental thought grimly. "Something inside him was triggered that executed him, like an explosive of some type."

"Can you trace the energy pattern of the trigger? Find who did it?"

"I can try _mei'dran_, but I would rather not leave you." She sent it a comforting thought and it reluctantly agreed, following the lingering energy pattern out of the ballroom in search of the sending device.

"It's only my shoulder, Sir Integra" she heard Walter state, although his voice was tight with pain.

Integra ground her teeth in fury. The only saving grace of the entire fiasco was that the guests were all either part of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, the Council of Twelve, their family or military groups with which they worked. They wouldn't have too much filtering, obscuring or concealing to perform to hide the evidence of a vampire attack.

After a few minutes of grim conversation with a still shaken but restrained Sir Islands, Integra called for their limousine and nodded to Alucard to assist Walter. Once they were in the vehicle, Alucard leaned over to his long-time friend, stared intently at him, and the older man slipped into a deep sleep for the duration of the car ride.

"Thoughts, Katherine?" Integra questioned.

"An ambush with specific preparations" she responded promptly. "Two specific and distinct barriers were woven together. One kept my _kei'dran_ from me as effectively as they kept Alucard from you."

From his seat next to Walter, Alucard snarled viciously at the reminder.

"The other blocked me from my fire magic, which means Alucard and I were observed sparring or that I was betrayed by someone in the U.S. network implying that the conspiracy is across greater boundaries. I also don't know how they created a portal that allowed that many combatants to transport. None of them were anywhere near Alucard's level, so how they did it needs to be investigated. The man who shot Walter was involved in the plot. My _kei'dran_ was going to retrieve the information from his mind, but someone else triggered an explosive device in him first."

Integra frowned at that. How did "they" know the traitor had been detected? Were there hidden cameras in the room? She would have to have the clean-up scour the room.

"Where is your _kei'dran_" she asked instead.

"Attempting to track the trigger device back to the source, if the energy trail lasts long enough to do so. Did you notice that there didn't appear to be a specific target in the attack?"

"I noticed they all seemed to attack the nearest person, but they were…trapped…before I could tell whether there would have been specific targets." She eyed Katherine speculatively as she commented about the odd behavior of the floor.

The elementalist ignored the opening, looking instead at Walter, narrowing her eyes in cold fury at his injury. Integra looked at the woman next to her, recognizing a deadly rage comparable to her own, but kept under a silken exterior.

"Katherine" Integra said quietly to regain her attention. The dark-haired woman glanced over meeting her eyes. "Would you consider moving into the Hellsing manor for the next several days? We don't know why the attack was launched or who the target was, but we know that they recognized your fire abilities. It would be much easier to coordinate information and a potential defense if all participants were together."

It was difficult for Integra to frame it as a request rather than a demand, but she recognized that the other woman responded better to courtesy.

Katherine considered the suggestion. She was definitely involved now. This wasn't a one-time event where she could fade into the background and slip out of sight as she frequently did. This was a major offensive where the enemy factored her into the equation. She would feel better if she was available to help provide protection to her British friends. She smiled briefly as she realized that she did consider them her friends, not just acquaintances.

"Thank you, Sir Integra. I would be pleased to accept your generous offer."

Integra nodded. She would need to find some quiet time to fully investigate what had happened. The guests needed to be interviewed, debriefings needed to be held. She wanted to read the reports that would be filed of what others observed while she was focused on targeting and killing the vampires. And then she wanted a very long conversation with Katherine.

Once they arrived at the Hellsing mansion, Alucard picked up the sleeping Walter and carried him to the infirmary as though he was weightless. Integra stayed long enough for Dr. Trevalian's assurances that Walter was in no danger, and then retreated to her office to being directing the investigation.

Alucard phased out of the room as soon as Integra left. Katherine sensed he would be keeping an invisible eye on the other woman from the shadows. He had been frantic at being unable to protect Integra and Katherine believed he would find it hard to let the woman out of his sight.

Once Integra and Alucard were gone, one of the medical team tried to escort Katherine from the room, but she ignored the attempt.

"Dr. Trevalian, will you be giving Walter a transfusion" she questioned.

"Yes, but he's in no danger. He will only be under a local for the surgery"

"I would like to be the donor for the transfusion. As I'm sure you're aware, my blood type is O, suitable regardless of his type." She met his eye resolutely, confident that his medical curiosity about her would be strong enough to ensure consent. He met her determined gaze for several seconds considering and then nodded, calling for a medical assistant to set up the transfusion.

***

Walter woke up gradually, blinking his eyes to focus them then slowly recognizing that he was in the Hellsing infirmary. He glanced over at his right shoulder, seeing only a bandage. He appeared to be minus a shirt, but was still clad in his tuxedo pants. He couldn't have been there long, he thought.

"Good morning sleepyhead" said a gentle voice on his left. Turning his head, he saw Katherine Wilde seated next to him, still in her long black gown although her hair was now tumbled about her shoulders and her long gloves were in her lap. She gave him a warm smile. "How is my protector this morning?"

"Miss Katherine, you need not have stayed" he began somewhat embarrassed at someone putting themselves out for him.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked softly. To his surprise, she followed the question with a sudden and playful smile. "Now you're trapped. If you say yes, you could appear unappreciative. If you say no, you could appear uncivil. Whatever will you do?"

His lips twitched slightly in response to her irrepressible humor. Before he could form a response, she stood up gracefully still smiling warmly at him.

"No worries Walter. I need to head back to my hotel and pack up some things. Sir Integra invited me to stay here for a few days until we sort out last night's mess. She was very relieved to know you were in no danger from your injury."

She lightly touched his uninjured shoulder, her fingers warm against his skin. "You go back to sleep. It's not even 4:00 in the morning yet." Giving him an affectionate smile she glided gracefully out of the room.

He drifted back to sleep, pleased that Integra wasn't injured or worried. The genial dark-haired young woman was good for Integra; it would be agreeable to have her onsite for a few days.

Walter woke again as Dr. Trevalian entered the room mid-morning. The physician gave the other man a minute to wake up as he checked the butler's blood pressure and pulse. "How do you feel, Walter? Any dizziness, headache, or upset stomach to report?" He unwrapped the dressing to examine the wound.

To his surprise, Walter realized he actually felt very well. While his shoulder ached somewhat, he wasn't in pain. His head felt relatively clear with no residual side effects from what he could ascertain and reported as such to Dr. Trevalian.

"Not surprising, Walter. You've always had the constitution of an athlete" he said with a smile. "Let's try to sit you up."

The physician raised the head of the bed until Walter was upright. When he still had no dizziness or side effects, Dr. Trevalian lowered the bars on the bed and had the butler swing his legs around and slowly stand up. The surgeon shook his head with a small smile at his patient's physical condition.

Walter was able to walk to the water closet with a firm step to take care of business. Washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked in good health for someone who had been shot only hours before, he thought.

Returning to the room, the doctor gave him the choice of resting in the infirmary or in his own room. He gladly accepted leaving the infirmary, although balked at the orderly with the wheelchair that would escort him. However, if that's what it took to leave, he could submit to the indignity. He smiled when told that "Sir Hellsing threatened the entire medical staff with bodily harm if Walter was to exert himself" when she visited as he slept earlier. He agreed to a few limitations and then permitted the orderly to push to his room and help him into his own bed. Lying in bed, he began a mental list of who should assume which of his duties among the household staff, but drifted back into sleep before finishing the list.

When he woke up again, the light coming through the window indicated it was late afternoon. Was it the same day? Less than 24 hours since he had been shot? He stood up cautiously and was amazed at how good he felt and wondered what medication they had given him. He walked steadily to the bathroom with a curious absence of pain.

Looking in the mirror, he stopped and stared at his reflection in surprise. He lifted his hand to his face, running his fingers over well worn creases that were old friends. They seemed to have filled in. He looked at his hands and realized the veins seemed less pronounced. He flexed his hands then cautiously tested other joints. Minor aches that he had come to accept over the last few years had disappeared.

Utterly perplexed, he stared at his reflection again. Walter was rapidly approaching his 70th birthday, but the face looking back at him appeared to be nearly ten years younger than it was yesterday. He shook his head, washed and shaved, then dressed himself in his normal attire. He felt perfectly fine, so there was no need to lie in bed. He would check on Integra, make sure she had rested and eaten, and then go see Dr. Trevalian.

A knock on his door interrupted him as he tied his hair back, noticing that the movement only caused a nearly imperceptible twinge in his shoulder. He had nearly decided that he was dreaming or hallucinating, but decided to proceed as if he were not. He walked firmly to the door and opened it, surprised to find Sir Integra and Katherine Wilde in the hallway. To his wonder, the later woman was holding a tea tray and service.

"Sir Integra, Miss Katherine", he bowed them into his room. "Please forgive the appearance of the room. I haven't had a chance to clean up yet."

Integra stared intently at him and then nodded and gave him a small smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you out of the infirmary, Walter. I was brought a very bland Darjeeling tea this morning. I missed having one of your custom mixes."

Walter blinked, as the smile and comment were unusually emotional for Integra. He inclined his head and replied "I will ensure that is remedied, Sir Integra."

She smiled even more broadly and Walter was reminded of how beautiful she could be when her face lit up in that way. She really needed to smile more.

Integra turned and said "Katherine and I have been talking this afternoon, and now she needs to repeat that conversation. I will leave you to it." She looked back at Walter with what he could only identify as pleased approval and closed the door behind him.

Walter turned back to Katherine, taking the tray from her and indicating a seating area by the window with two chairs and a small round table. After he laid the tea service down, she sat down and gracefully filled one cup. "It's Ceylon with just the merest hint of Oolong for variety" she commented. "Do you take sugar or milk?"

"No, Miss Katherine" he said as he seated himself, a little surprised that she was serving him. He gratefully accepted the cup and saucer, but waited for her to pour herself a cup before tasting it. He was pleased with the flavor and decided he would have to add it to his own custom mixes if she would give him the recipe. Uncovering another dish, she revealed warm scones and jam, as well as a variety of fresh fruit. He suddenly realized that he was hungry and accepted the plate she held out to him. She sipped her tea, and then helped herself to some grapes as he satisfied the worst of his hunger.

Once she refilled their cups, she leaned back comfortably into her chair. "I haven't said thank you yet, Walter. You removed me from the line of fire and took a bullet intended for me." He noticed that her voice had taken on a nearly indiscernible lilting quality.

He waved her gratitude aside. "You were in no need of protection, my lady. I overstepped my bounds." He was slightly embarrassed that he had acted so instinctively pushing her out of the way. It seemed to imply he didn't trust her or her abilities.

"Nonsense, Walter. Do not assume that gallantry and valor is not appreciated. I trust and respect your instincts more than many of my acquaintances."

He inclined his head, not willing to disagree with a lady. "Thank you, Miss Katherine."

"You are looking very well this evening, Walter. How do you feel?"

"_Remarkably_ well" he started emphasizing the adjective, but paused as her expression shifted with his words. She appeared hesitant and even slightly embarrassed. Ever the gentleman, he smiled kindly and commented "The regal lady who so successfully stared down Sir Islands finds it difficult to speak with me?"

"I did not take advantage of Sir Islands while he was unconscious", she murmured softly.

He raised an eyebrow and she muffled a laugh. "Oh dear, now didn't that sound like the start of an interesting story. If I were truly evil, I would just leave now with that hanging in the air."

"That would be truly evil indeed" he agreed.

The laughter restored her normal good humor and she looked at him with less discomfort, although she still appeared somewhat embarrassed.

"Walter, my system has undergone a number of changes over the years because of my symbiotic relationship with my _kei'dran_ and the infusion of elemental properties. I typically avoid donating blood because of the effects I've learned it can produce. However, last evening when you needed a transfusion, I insisted that Dr. Trevalian permit me to be the donor." She took a deep breath. "Essentially, it not only hastened your healing process, but your internal body clock has been rolled back by nearly a decade. In other words, you are approximately ten years younger than you were yesterday."

She paused to let him consider her words before continuing "I did not ask your permission. I forced it on you while you were unconscious, unable to accept or reject the consequences of the action. For that I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

His mind grappled with the information for a moment before he looked at her in some surprise as her voice was truly contrite. He leaned forward, holding her gaze carefully. "Miss Katherine, had I been unwell and ready for my last breath, I might be perturbed at being forced to relive those infirm years. If I were a youth of twenty, I would dislike becoming ten years old again. However, I am in neither of those situations. Because of your generosity, I am feeling remarkably healthy and vigorous. I consider that a blessing, not a deception that requires an apology. I should be the one thanking you."

Her tenseness relaxed as relief illuminated her face and the radiant smile she offered him would have induced him to forgive much more. Another conversation occurred to him and he looked at her inquisitively saying with a smile "You had some very strong feelings about living in Victorian times, I recall."

She chuckled warmly as he recalled their conversation in the art gallery. "Are you trying to establish my age without seeming to ask it then, Mr. Dollneaz?" she teased with a lilting cadence. "I think I will simply say that a stripling such as yourself should remember to treat an aged dowager with appropriate deference and reverence."

With a twinkle, Walter responded "We may have a difference of opinion on what aged means, Miss Katherine. Aged can imply something that has been slowly ripened to full flavor and richness, improving with each season. Which of course, is to be preferred over something that is green, bland and immature."

Katherine's warm chuckle gave way to a rich velvety laugh. She raised her tea cup in a toast to him. "Touché, sir, touché."


	21. Unexpected Conversations

**Chapter 21 – Unexpected Conversations**

After Katherine left his room, Walter headed to the infirmary, knowing Integra would require the surgeon's approval for him to return to work. He was fortunate that Dr. Trevalian was in his office.

The physician brought him to an examining room and had Walter remove his shirt and vest. The physician stripped off the bandage and whistled softly at the wound. It looked as if it had occurred at least two weeks ago rather than the previous day. There was no need to put another bandage on it.

"I would like to perform some tests, Walter. You've had an amazing experience, and I would like to analyze and document the results."

To the physician's surprise and disappointment, Walter respectfully declined after a moment. Unless Sir Integra ordered otherwise, he chose not to expose the American as a potential test subject, and too much documentation could put her at risk.

Dr. Trevalian was not pleased, but could not compel the tests for any reason other than his own curiosity. He reluctantly gave his approval for Walter to return work, but made a notation to follow up with Sir Hellsing in case she would be willing to overrule Walter's decision.

Not knowing if Sir Integra had been given her afternoon tea, he decided to stop in her room first before heading to the kitchen. She greeted with another unexpected and breathtaking smile, happy to see him so well recovered. He was pleased to see a tea tray on her desk, relieved that she hadn't been neglected.

"Walter, please come in. How was your conversation with Ms. Wilde?"

"Enlightening, Sir Integra" he responded calmly.

"How do you feel about suddenly becoming a decade younger? Or haven't you had time to consider it?"

"I cannot honestly say that I am dissatisfied with the change" he murmured with a small smile. "Dr. Trevalian authorized my return to duty based on the speed of my recovery."

"Then let me catch you up on what's happened in the last 24 hours" she responded immediately moving into her director mode. "The man who shot you was part of the conspiracy. He joined Sir Island's staff only three months ago and we are still validating his background information. Apparently, he had a minor explosive device implanted in or about his body, although the initial autopsy results imply it was inside. Katherine's _kei'dran_ was able to trace the signal for the device to a satellite, but no further. At this time, we are assuming it was the same Millennium group that attacked the manor earlier this year, this time attempting a pre-emptive strike against the entire Order and Council."

"Katherine has also asked whether we would like to have her kael'dran or_ kei'dran_ investigate everyone on the estate to rule out a traitor in our midst. I am still considering that request, but after living with Alucard's intrusions in my mind all these years, I may not be objective about the issue. What are your thoughts?"

He considered thoughtfully. "It depends how intrusive the mental investigation would be. We could ask for a volunteer and determine the effects. If not uncomfortable, traumatic or harmful, it might be an avenue to pursue. I would be willing to volunteer, of course."

"Hmm, I'll consider it Walter. You've been through enough though. Perhaps I'll ask the Captain of the Wild Geese to volunteer."

"What about the barriers that locked out Alucard and blocked Miss Katherine's abilities" he asked?

"She was quite concerned about that as well. She thinks it might be a form of witchcraft and was going to follow up with some colleagues in the United States. Perhaps you could check our library as well."

"Of course, Sir Integra." He stood up asking "Is there anything else you would like me to pursue?"

"Not yet, thank you." He turned to leave, then paused as she asked "Walter, did Katherine say why she donated blood to you?"

"No Sir Integra, the topic did not come up."

"Odd, isn't it" she commented. "Your life wasn't in danger. I did ask the question though." Walter waited patiently. "She only said it seemed like an appropriate action at the time." She looked at him curiously, but couldn't read his impassive face. "Thank you, Walter. Please let me know if you find anything in our library about the barriers."

Walter headed immediately to the library to begin his research. The warm afternoon sun caused the room to feel stuffy, so he opened several windows allowing in a fresh breeze while he searched.

He pulled half a dozen books from the shelf and brought them to a table near the window to peruse. Outside, he could hear the Hellsing troops beginning evening training maneuvers.

He heard a song being hummed just outside the window, recognizing Seras Victor without difficultly and was pleased she was in a happy mood. The young draculina struggled so with her new life or unlife. Another cheerful voice drifted through the window as well.

"Good evening Miss Victoria! It is a pleasure to see you again. That's a very pretty tune you're humming."

"Oh, hello Miss Wilde! I didn't realize you were here" he heard Seras say timidly.

"Yes, Sir Integra was kind enough to invite me to stay for a few days." Walter could hear the smile in the American's voice.

"Are you one of us, Miss Wilde? I mean, are you a hunter? Do you fight vampires and impure things?"

"What am I? That's a very good question, Miss Victoria. Like most people, I'm very many things, but protecting and guarding innocents is one of the roles I take most seriously."

Katherine looked at the other woman and tipped her head. "What are you, Miss Victoria?"

"I…I…I'm a member of Hellsing", Seras finally stammered.

"And what do you want to be? What do you want out of life?" questioned Katherine.

"I…" Seras hesitated and then tried to think. What did she want? "I want to make my Master and Sir Integra proud of me. But I don't want to drink blood and that makes them disappointed in me instead."

"Why are you afraid to drink the appropriate nourishment? It's a donation, not something that is taken unwillingly." Katherine kept her voice soft and non-judgmental, trying to soothe the uncomfortable young woman.

"I don't want to lose what remains of my humanity" Seras muttered. "I don't want to become a monster that scares people, makes them turn from me in disgust or fear."

Katherine moved to the young woman and impulsively took both her hands. "As long as you care about people, as long as you have compassion towards others and an interest in those around you, you will never lose your humanity. It's not what you eat, but how you behave."

Seras looked unconvinced, almost stubborn and Katherine smiled warmly at her, dropping her hands as it seemed to make her uncomfortable. "Tell me, Miss Victoria, if you discovered that I preferred a thick steak to stir fry vegetables, would you think any less of me?"

"No, of course not!"

"What about someone who has an allergy to dairy products? Would you despise them?"

"No! That would just be silly."

"So why do you not trust those that care about you to feel the same way?"

"It…it's not the same…"

"Why is it different? You will get ill eating normal human foods. How is that different from someone with food allergies?"

"But…"

"Would Sir Integra be pleased if you consumed suitable provisions?"

"Yes, I think she's upset that I won't."

"Do you think Walter would be frightened of you if you drank what you need?"

In the library, Walter stopped looking at the books as his own name was mentioned. He had been aware of the background conversation, but now stopped to actively listen.

"I…I don't think so. He actually brings it to me every day."

"Is Walter someone you can trust and respect?"

"Oh, of course! He's one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

"Even though he can make deadly weapons that kill? Even though he has the ability to kill others himself?"

"But..he's not like that. He's skilled, but not evil. I would trust him with my life."

"If you respect him, can you not also trust his nature and know he simply accepts that you need a specific diet to be the best Hellsing agent you can be?"

"I…you..but…" Seras fumbled for the right words and failed finally saying "You're sneaky, Miss Wilde!"

Katherine laughed her rich velvety laugh and gave the little draculina a hug. "Aren't I though?"

Seras looked curiously at Katherine. "You seem to know a lot about Walter. Do you…like him Miss Wilde?"

Walter raised an eyebrow at the question and realized he should move away from the window. Eavesdropping about oneself was quite inappropriate.

"Yes, of course I do. He's an admirable man." Katherine replied immediately with unfeigned sincerity leaving Walter with a sense of relief and pleasure. Then his normally impassive eyes widened with surprise at Seras' next question.

"Umm…I mean…do you…_fancy_…him?"

Walter jumped and twisted in his chair as a loud hiss of laughter exploded immediately behind him.

Alucard had wandered into the library a minute earlier, and had noticed his old friend with books out. He sauntered over to see what he was doing and had several surprises. The first was how good his old friend looked. The second was that he smelled different. After so many decades, he was familiar with Walter's scent and it had changed. From behind Walter, he inhaled and recognized the faint scent of the American elementalist's unique blood in his veins. He grinned broadly at the implications.

When Walter turned his head to the window, Alucard listened to the conversation with him and as the last question was asked, he gave a hiss of laughter, startling Walter so much that he jumped as he turned towards the sound.

"Alucard", Walter nodded at him, rather embarrassed at having been eavesdropping and trying not to be upset that he missed Katherine's reply to the last question. Alucard responded by smirking and pointing at him, as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Oh Angel…" He shook his finger in Walter's face, laughing more loudly as Walter batted the offending finger away in exasperation.


	22. The Choice is Yours

**Chapter 22 – The Choice is Yours**

Katherine sat in the garden outside the Hellsing manor with her laptop, happy that the estate had a wireless connection. She hoped she had gotten through to Seras Victoria that drinking blood wouldn't cause her to lose her humanity. Maybe she would ask Victor to speak with her. He wasn't a monster to be feared; he was an admirable man whom she was honored to consider a friend.

Sir Hellsing had shared quite a bit about the "Millennium" group, including the death and destruction caused on this very estate earlier in the year. In response, Katherine sent an alert out to the U.S. network with as much information as she had on the group, the artificial vampires and the cyber chip that could be implanted. In a private email, she also asked Brian, the former Green Beret in California to use his military connections to spread the word to any governmental agencies. They needed to plan to prevent or counter any future attacks.

She sent another message to the witches in the network that knew of her elemental abilities, describing the barrier that prevented her from communicating with her _kei'dran_ or accessing her fire abilities, asking for assistance in identifying the cause and finding a method to prevent it from occurring again.

Finally, there was little to do except focus on her elemental treatise. She sat comfortably in the warm sunshine and began filling in the details she had earlier outlined, beginning by enhancing the basic information on the four types of elementals; earth, air, fire and water. As long as she was starting with the basics, she took the opportunity to refute a few popular myths, such as earth elementals being comparable to gnomes or that air and water, popularly called sylphs and undines were female. All elementals are gender neutral, although they can animate a golem if the elementalist creates one, which could then appear to give it male or female characteristics.

Moving on to kael'dran, she documented how elementals will voluntarily ally themselves to a summoner who has compatible energies, coming at their call to perform tasks. They do this for multiple reasons, primarily that they would increase energy for themselves either through sharing energy with the summoner or through increased knowledge that equated to energy for them. The physical manifestation of the elemental in this world relies primarily on the imagination of the elementalist. The elemental assumes a form they find compatible within the thoughts of the elementalist. Katherine's kael'dran appeared as salamanders, phoenixes and dragons simply because that's how she visualized them.

Depending on the inherent ability of the elementalist, it could take one to two decades to go from apprentice level to adept level, with the exception of earth magic. That is much more difficult to master because of the sheer number of types of earthen properties. Studying earth magic could easily take half a life time.

At the apprentice level, the elementalist primarily uses their own energy to power the manifestations, unless they have a senior elementalist teaching them. In that case, the adviser can share their own energy to help empower the apprentice. At the journeyman level, only the journeyman's energy is used. By master level, they have learned to channel energy from the elements to augment or replenish their own power. This ability to siphon energy is how healing is greatly enhanced, as the elementalist can absorb outside energy for their own use. By adept level, the elementalist has no need to use their own power or life energy; they simply convert and manipulate the energy around them. It is through that ongoing transubstantiation of energy that longevity is increased. Some adepts can also transform their corporeal forms into the element they control, although they can't remain in that form indefinitely.

How an elementalist uses their abilities is limited only by their imagination. Fire elementalists can create and use anything related to fire, from lava to fireballs to firestorms. In her own battles, real or sparring matches, Katherine has shot fiery arrows and fireballs, melted the ground beneath an opponent's feet, and created barriers of such blistering heat that nothing could pass.

Water elementalists can use any form of liquid, from water to ice to mist and fog. They could drown an opponent or freeze them in a block of ice, throw ice spears, etc. However, it requires a source of water. Only at the adept level can they draw the moisture from the air around them. Otherwise, a nearby source is needed.

Air elementalists can use wind in nearly every way, creating tornadoes and whirlwinds of any size. At the smallest and most controlled, they could send it through the eye of a needle, while at the largest; they could equal any natural tornado. Air elementalists can also use the wind for transportation, essentially flying at will.

Earth elementalists are able to manipulate anything that began in a natural form, including the ground, plants, rocks and everything made from them. It is because of this that becoming an adept in this elemental is so difficult. However, the benefits are phenomenal. An earth elementalist can walk through stone or wood, or any substance that has enough of the natural element for them to manipulate. As long as they can touch anything that originated in the earth, they can also absorb energy from it.

A skill common for adepts of all elements is the ability to move through space using the elemental plane as a conduit, although pinpointing a specific location is difficult without a pre-established gateway. If they first visit a location, they can set a gate that permits them to return to that point in an instant.

Katherine noted that there are very few elementalists in the world today. The further mankind moves from the study and control of the supernatural and further towards technological ideas, the fewer people there are that have the mindset and ability to study the genre. Most adepts look for apprentices to whom to teach the craft, but there are fewer suitable candidates every decade. Knowing Integra would ask, she commented that at the writing of this dissertation, there were less than half a dozen full adepts that she knew of worldwide, although perhaps a score at lesser levels.

"Good afternoon Katherine" said Integra behind her. She had stepped out on the balcony of her office to get some fresh air several times during the day, and had noticed the other woman writing diligently and never moving. She hadn't noticed her eating or drinking, so decided to take a walk to see what was so compelling.

Katherine smiled up at the other woman. "Good afternoon, Sir Integra. I'm trying to finish a rough draft of my elemental treatise for you. I find sitting out in the fresh air helps clear my mind when writing."

Integra looked interested. She was so tired of wading through reports of the attack and the limited information on Millennium, that a change of pace sounded intriguing.

"Would you like to take a look?" Katherine turned the laptop in her direction. I could go find us some tea while you read."

"Actually, I asked Walter to bring something out to us. You were so absorbed; I didn't think you had moved in hours." Integra turned her attention to the beginning of the article and began reading.

Katherine realized that Integra was right, she hadn't moved in hours. She moved slightly out of Integra's line of sight so as not to disturb her, and began a full stretching regimen. As she finished the first 15 minutes but before she could begin the Aikido exercises, Walter brought a tray with tea, biscuits and fresh fruit.

She smiled warmly at him in thanks, as he poured a cup for Sir Integra and her and then quietly returned to the house.

"Katherine" Integra began as she read about adepts "what would you call someone who was an adept in all four elements?"

"Grand Adept was the old term" Katherine responded before sipping her tea.

"How many Grand Adepts are there?"

Katherine kept her face impassive. "Only one to the best of my knowledge. Few people are willing to study for as long as it takes to master more than one element, and not all adepts are compatible with all forms of energy, especially earthen properties."

Integra gave her a long look, but Katherine made no other comment, so Integra returned to reading.

"When you say that most adepts are looking for an apprentice, does that include yourself?"

"I would very much like to pass my knowledge on, but I require a particular type of person, not just someone with the ability to manipulate the elements. I will only train someone who is trustworthy, compassionate and selfless. Have you ever heard the song 'The Impossible Dream'" she asked Integra. At Integra's uncertainty, Katherine quietly recited:

To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
To run where the brave dare not go

To right the unrightable wrong  
To be better far than you are  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star

This is my quest, to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless, no matter how far  
To be willing to give, when there's no more to give  
To be willing to die so that honor and justice might live.

"That's the type of person I'm looking to train. Someone with honor and integrity, but also someone willing and able to accept the mental and emotional hardships that comes with increased longevity.

Integra finished reading the draft and picked up her own tea cup. "You will find it hard to find such a person" she commented.

"Yes," she admitted, "I've been looking for several decades. I found people who are noble, compassionate and altruistic, but they didn't have the ability. I found people with the ability that were too corruptible, selfish or avaricious to be trusted with the knowledge. One person I was willing to train could not tolerate the idea of watching loved ones age and die without him."

"My _kei'dran_ noticed that your energy signature was much like my own, Sir Integra. You have the ability to learn fire magic at the very least. You are selflessly dedicated to protecting the Queen and Country. And when I see you smile, I feel you have the compassion that is needed." She smiled warmly at Integra. "You should smile more often."

Integra raised an eyebrow, both at the comment that she could learn fire elemental magic and that she should smile more often. She had never imagined trying to harness the elements, but could see immediate uses and applications for it.

Katherine continued "I need to return to the United States, but I would be grateful if you would consider the idea of becoming an elementalist. It's not an easy decision to make and you'll need to weigh the costs against the benefits."

"On the negative side, you already work too many hours a day, and this would require another one to two hours. Of course, you could always hire an administrative assistant to handle the petty details of the organization so that your time was best spent on the important aspects of your role. If you reach adept status, the increased longevity needs to be factored in. However, the benefits include a better ability to protect Queen and Country, increased healing for yourself, and perhaps less of an immediate need to provide an heir because of the increased longevity. In addition, you would have kael'dran willing to help you with whatever happens."

"This Millennium group that attacked your home would have been crushed by an adept of any element, especially with kael'dran to call upon for assistance." Integra narrowed her eyes at that, remembering the men who died on her watch.

"If it meets with your approval, before I leave I will establish a personal gate or destination portal at the location of your choice. That way, if you decide that you want to pursue the art, I can portal over regularly for training sessions. That would also allow me to be summoned if an emergency arose where you needed my assistance. If you decided not to pursue it, I can eliminate the portal. Alucard would be able to read the energies to confirm it is gone if you so order it."

"Katherine, how are the kael'dran different from your _kei'dran_?"

"Kael'dran are not soul-bound. They are not part of your every day consciousness. They come when you call and rarely at other times, unless bored or curious. They will likely expect some form of compensation, but that is usually supplied by the very situation in which you request their help. Consider them friends while a _kei'dran_ is an intimate family member."

"How powerful is your _kei'dran?_"

"I didn't know it at the time, but it was one of the earliest elementals in the plane. They accumulate power as they gain in knowledge. My _kei'dran_ remembers visiting this world when its human inhabitants were still living in caves and barely able to make stone tools. It found the volcanoes and lava more interesting than the humans" she said with a grin.

"When you ask about power, I realize you are asking about its destructive power, but that question applies only to a tiny facet of what it is. If you choose to pursue elemental knowledge, you will learn all of that, destructive and constructive as well. But you need to know that once the training begins, it's not something to be halted. A half-trained elementalist is dangerous to themselves and the world around them. It is a significant and life-altering commitment."

"Yes, I can see that it is. I will need time to consider the implications. For now, I am willing to permit you to set your portal here on the grounds. I would suggest finding a slightly protected location so that you never portal in to danger or unexpected company."

"Agreed." The two women smiled slightly at one another. They had the start of a friendship. It would be interesting to see how it progressed.

The next several days were busy with review of data, setting contingency plans, backup plans and secondary backup plans for the first. Katherine stayed out of Hellsing activities unless specifically invited to participate. She passed information between the U.K and U.S. organizations as appropriate. Fortunately, there were no more attacks.

After two days, Katherine received approval for her kael'dran to perform surface scans of Hellsing personnel. It was announced to the organization, including that only collaboration with Millennium and recent events would be scanned, nothing else. A maid, a gardener and one cook immediately resigned rather than participate. No conspirators were found with the remaining staff.

As the final days of her vacation wound down, Katherine finalized her treatise on elementals, spent time on the firing range with Seras and Alucard, and had several long discussions with Integra on what it meant to be an elementalist. They also discussed being women of authority in male-dominated fields, and the methods Katherine had learned to cope over the decades. After seeing her results with Sir Irons, Integra had to concede that occasionally a softer approach might yield better results that continual confrontation.

Although Katherine didn't get to see the remainder of the tourist locations she had originally planned to visit, making new friends offset that disappointment. She shipped her weapons and designer gowns ahead and prepared to return to the U.S.

Eventually, the date of her departure arrived. Telephone numbers and email addresses were exchanged. In her room, she left envelopes for Alucard and Seras, directing them to the kitchen refrigerator where she had left a bottle of wine for Alucard and a strawberry smoothie for Seras, each with a little blood donation mixed in. She left a resume for Integra of a middle-aged woman of British origin who worked with the U.S. network, but was considering returning to the U.K. The woman had a formidable reputation as a no-nonsense, highly successful and discreet administrative assistant. For Walter, she had a friend FedEx her own first edition 19th century book on the Impressionist movement signed by several artists of the day.

To her surprise, Walter elected to drive her to the airport rather then send her with a chauffeur. She smiled when he asked whether she preferred the front seat and agreed she would. They chatted amicably on the drive about the places she had seen and those she still would like to visit. Several times he appeared to be about to ask a question, but then turned the subject back to her life in Chicago or her vacation.

Arriving at Heathrow, they parked and he extracted her luggage from the boot. She gave him a warm smile, and offered him her hand to shake. He took her hand, but rather than shaking it, he simply clasped it looking at her with curiosity, trying to decide whether to ask her the question or not. She held her smile and waited patiently.

"I was wondering, Miss Katherine" he began "why when you mentioned that you rarely act as a blood donor, you chose to do so for me, especially as my life was not in danger." It was a question that had been plaguing him ever since Integra had brought it up. He had thought of several possibilities, but none of them seemed probable.

Katherine offered him an amused smile. "It's because I'm a very selfish woman, Walter" she replied softly, allowing her American accent to drop and speaking with the more lilting cadence of her youth. "Throughout my life, I have only met a handful of men who possess your intelligence, your thoughtfulness, your gallantry and your sense of humor. You challenge my mind and refresh my spirit. Surely it isn't so surprising that I wanted time to be able to more fully explore a friendship."

He smiled in quiet gratification, lifting the hand he still clasped lightly to his lips, lightly brushing her fingers before releasing her hand and stepping back. "I sincerely hope we will see you in England again soon, but until then I will take advantage of the email address you provided."

A horn sounded behind them and the air rippled with another of Katherine's warm and dulcet chuckles, this time that they were having this conversation in an airport drop-off zone. Taking her luggage, she stepped to the curb. "Please do, Walter. I look forward with pleasure to hearing from you."

He stood watching until she disappeared inside the terminal, then re-entered the car and began the drive back to Hellsing. His normal impassive face relaxed in a captivated smile. He was genuinely looking forward to the more in-depth process of discovery, of developing friendship and then, the universe willing, perhaps something exceptional. For now, he would be content with a slow, alluring, intriguing, tantalizing journey blending words and actions to weave a new relationship.

********************

This first story is now complete, but a sequel will be coming shortly written primarily through letters between various members of Hellsing and Katherine Wilde. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
